My Dream of You and You and You
by Deathsembrace137
Summary: Matchmaker Mira decides to take things into her own hands when Lucy's lacking love life continues. Lucy is in for the night... or nights of her life due to Mira's meddling ways. In the end though, will she find the guy she's meant to be with?
1. Light Me On Fire

**A/N**

**The first chapter is now on Nicole 4211's page, entitled 'Light me on Fire'**

** www . fanfiction s/9463135/1/My-Dream-of-You-and-You-and-You (remove spaces)**

**Enjoy- Deathsembrace137 (the next chapter will be by me:)**


	2. The Feared Python of the Sea

**First off, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

**For the first chapter, seek out Nicole4211's page:)**

**The Feared Python of the Sea (chapter two)**

When I left the bathroom, with my towel pulled tightly around me, I immediately noticed the lack of Natsu on my bed. Hearing a noise from my kitchen, told me he had continued his normal routine of sneaking in, and then raiding my refrigerator.

I hurried across the room, not wanting him to see me dressed like this, my paranoid mind telling me he'd jump if he did, as the dream still lingered on the edges of my thoughts. As I entered my closet, my paranoia worsened, and I quickly brushed aside all my usual options, instead settling on a pair of longer white shorts, with a purple tank top.

After finishing my ensemble with my belt and keys, I made my way to the kitchen, keeping my gaze averted from Natsu as I quickly grabbed an apple and left the apartment. I heard Natsu scramble to follow me, not used to my rushing behavior.

"Hey Luce, you okay?" he asked as he caught up to me.

I bit into my apple and nodded quickly, "Yea, I'm fine," I mumbled, as I continued avoiding his gaze, and keeping my pace fast.

Natsu seemed to sense my not wanting to talk, and I felt slightly bad as I saw him give a helpless shrug to Happy, and then just follow silently behind me, eventually taking up a low humming tune as his worries were forgotten. If only my dream could so easily be forgotten I thought, as I blushed red, when he hummed a particularly low note, and my mind was brought back to the groaning sounds he'd made in my dream.

We thankfully reached the guild in record speed, and as soon as I entered, I booked it over to Levy, sitting down beside her and slouching, trying to hide myself behind her slight frame from yet another inquisitive look from Natsu. After another shared glance with Happy though, he turned around and began his usual fight with Gray.

Levy though, turned and fixed me with her stare, after observing what happened, "What's going on Lu-Chan?" she asked.

Before I could answer, Mira appeared with a milk shake for me, and sat down beside her. "Oh, Lucy is there something wrong?" she asked, having picked up on Levy's question.

I gave off a slightly fake laugh, and then shook my head, "No, no, nothings wrong." I said, my shaking overly emphatic, making both girls raise their eyebrows.

"Really? So your not trying to hide from Natsu behind Levy?" Mira asked, as I slumped again, when Natsu shouted my name and pointed to a knocked out Gray victoriously.

With a defeated sigh, I looked up into Mira's amused eyes, and Levy's concerned ones, "Well, I sort of had a dream about him last night." I murmured slowly, keeping my voice low, so his sensitive hearing couldn't pick up on it.

Levy's eyes widened and leaned forward, "You mean, THAT kind of dream?" she asked, whispering conspiratorially.

As Mira leaned down to over hear, Lucy nodded, "Yes. It was so out of the blue, and now I can't look at him. Especially since he as usual slipped into bed with me. What if he over heard something?" I asked, my eyes widening as I glanced around nervously.

Mira patted my head, "Well, he seems to be acting normal, so I'm sure your fine."

Levy nodded her head, agreeing silently with Mira, then her eyes twinkled and she again leaned forward, "Tell me all about it!" she demanded, as Mira waved away some customers so that she too could listen.

I sighed, and then leaned forward and began to tell her all about my dream of Natsu...

* * *

That night, I put off going to bed as long as possible. I had this feeling that I was going to have more weird dreams, and I doubted I'd be able to get away with more odd behavior two days in a row. So, instead I sat on my couch, watching tv. I absolutely refused to even look at my bed, no matter if this was the fifth time I yawned in the last ten minutes. Instead I focused intently on the ever alluring Jack Sparrow sparring with Will Turner. My mind inwardly wording the lines, as it was a movie I'd seen many times, and a personal favorite.

Despite my mind trying to fight off the needs of my body, eventually, as the movie wore on, my lids started to slide close, and before I knew it, my body had tipped, nestling into the cushions of the couch, as my mind floated off to the world of my imagination...

* * *

_(Lucy's Dreams)_

I woke up as the sound of a loud crash echoing through my house. I immediately sat up, and strained my ears, listening intently as I picked up on the sounds of cannon fire, and metal clanging. A woman's scream suddenly pierced through the night, and I recognized it as the sound of one of housekeepers.

Fear knotted in my belly, as I threw my large blankets aside, my feet gliding across the chilled hard wood floors. I pushed my curtains aside, and gasped as I saw my village up in smoke. With a sick feeling, I rushed back across my room, stopping at my door, and pulling it open to peek outside.

I squinted my eyes, trying to see into the candle lit hallway of my home, and had to muffle a gasp with my hand as I saw a pirate reached the top of the stairs and turn down the hallway towards my room, another man following just behind.

Just as I was about to turn and run to hide in my room, a maid ran screaming down the hall, drawing the two pirates attention. Another second later and another maid burst into my own room, scaring the life out of me.

She hurriedly grabbed my hand, and dragged me to my closet, shoving me inside, "Hurry Miss. Heartfilia. They're here for you, you must hide."

My mind went blank with shock. Pirates? Here for me. "Why?" I asked, my voice small, as fear spiraled inside of me.

The main flashed me a look, saying simply, "Because your the heir to the Heartfilia fortune. The richest young woman around."

The conversation was cut short by pounding boots sounding right outside my door. The maid stepped away, grabbed a pot of coals from just over the fire, and went to stand behind the door, ready to protect and draw away the attackers from her Mistress.

I quickly reached for the door of the closet, pulling it almost closed, so I could still peek through and see what was going on, and then, stilling my breath, I watched. The door to my room suddenly burst open, and the two pirates from before burst into the room. I watched as my maid immediately screamed shrilly, throwing the embers at the men, and then running past them. But neither pirate fell for her trick.

Instead, as one, they began slowly searching the room.

I watched, my hands clenched with fear as they looked under my bed. Behind the partitions, and the thick drapes. Coming ever closer to the closet where I waited, trembling, tears threatening to break free from my eyes, my heart thrumming so loud, I was sure it was leading them directly towards me.

"Here, puppet. We know your here." one of the pirates called, laughing as I let out a low whimper of fright.

Suddenly, the door was whipped open, and the two pirates stood their, grinning darkly down at me. They're teeth dark and dirty, their eyes shining brightly at finding their prey. Without thinking, I reacted. Throwing my hands in front of me defensively, I shouted the one word that might allow my life to stay safe for just a little while longer, "Parley!"

The pirates stumbled, the short haired one looking confused as he repeated the word to himself, and the man with long hair looking annoyed. "Parley?" the first questioned again.

I nodded emphatically, somehow finding courage. "Yes. According to the code-"

"We know the code!" The second pirate interrupted, as he reached out and roughly grabbed my shoulder. "And if it's the Captain you want. It's the Captain you'll get." he muttered, his hot breath clouding over my face, making me choke and gasp at the fetid smell.

The pirates led me out of the room, and hurried me across town, keeping me away from the majority of the fighting by leading me though back alleys. I was just being led to a small rowboat when I heard my name screamed from across the way.

Recognizing the voice, I turned my head, my heart stopping as I saw father screaming out for me. I had time to flash him a quick, apologetic look before a sudden explosion blocked my vision of him. With a faint sinking feeling, I realized that that may have been the last I'd ever see , he wasn't the best father out there, but he did care for me, in his own way. And I realized, I'd miss him.

Turning my attention away from the village with a frown, I focused on the ship I was heading too. Black sails rose over a blackened ship. Cannon fire lighting up the night, as the screams and bellows of the crew filled the air. Standing on deck, above and away from it all, stood the outline of a man.

As we drew closer, I kept my eyes on him, knowing him to be the Captain. I had after all, recognized the ship. It was the Oracien Seis. Captained by the feared Cobra, the python of the sea, as he was known. He had red spiky hair, a long white coat and an eyepatch. He used a venom blade and bombs of venom when he attacked, knocking out most people so that they couldn't fight back. The venom was taken from his very own pets, his favorite of which was a giant python named Cubelios.

All these thoughts ran through my head, as our boat was finally pulled along side the ship. A rope ladder was thrown, and one of the pirates thrust me towards it. Pointing a knife towards me as he ordered me to climb. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I turned away, I mean, really, did he have to use the knife. But, then I remembered where I was, and who I was about to meet, and my attitude melted back into fear.

When I reached the top of the deck, another pirate appeared and threw me roughly on the ground, causing my white nightgown to ride dangerously high up my legs. I quickly pushed it down before the pirates could leer at me, and then sent a withering glare at the pirate who'd thrown me, earning a growl.

"What's a girl doing on the ship?" the man growled at the now cowering pirates.

"She called parley." the clearly stupid one tried to explain. All he earned himself was a rough punch to the jaw, and then the man grabbed hold of me by my arm.

"The Captain doesn't want to see the likes of you." he yelled at me, spit flying into my face.

I frowned at him, and wiped the spray from my face as I leveled him a glare, and tried to speak with confidence, "But the co-"

A rough slap silenced me, and I stared in open shock at the pirate who dared to lay his hand across my face. Without thinking, I lifted my leg, and slammed my foot into his chest full force, screaming out, "Lucy Kick!" as the man stumbled backwards, and flipped over the railing, his yell silenced as I heard a splash of water.

I couldn't help a small grin of triumph, even as I rubbed the red spot I was sure was present on my face, but the grin died as I saw the looming figure of the Captain walking forward, his one eye running up my frame, appraising me as I stared at him wide eyed, suddenly very conscious of how underdressed I was.

The wind suddenly picked it up, blowing against my scantily clad body, causing me to shiver, and then strain to hide the fact that I was cold.

"I can hear you." the Captain whispered, as he stepped closer, my body able to feel the heat radiating off of him. His coat suddenly moved, and I stifled a scream as a cobra slithered out from under it, curling up onto his shoulders, and then to the mast of the ship, disappearing into the sails.

As I watched it slither away, I wondered what he meant, that he could hear me. What kind of thing is that to say? I didn't even say anything.

The Captain smiled, and then, shrugged off his high collared white coat. "Your cold." he murmured, as he placed the coat over my shoulders. Then, he placed his hand on my lower back, and led me away, towards an open door, which, I assumed led to the cabin.

Once I was safely inside the much warmer room, I turned around, instantly noticing that the captain had closed the door, leaving the two of us alone. My body shuddered in nervousness, as I noted the tight black shirt he wore, highlighting the corded muscles covering his body, and a faint heat started in me when I saw the way his lip upturned, as if he knew I was admiring him.

"I can hear you." he muttered again, his one eye staring over to me.

I shuddered again, this time in pleasure, as the heat blossomed even more. Why was I suddenly so turned on by this man? This evil pirate who had destroyed my hometown, and wanted nothing more than my fortune.

The man's eye darkened even further, and I gulped, and took a step back. I recognized the look in his eye. The look of heat, and lust. The look of a man about to indulge himself in pleasure.

The man smiled again, and lifted a hand, knocking his coat off me and to the floor, then grasping the collar of my nightgown, and tugging at it, making it fall off my shoulder. "So soft." he muttered, as he trailed his hand over my collarbone, making me shiver, and wonder just how much pleasure this man could give me if I for once in my life, just let go. After all, it wasn't likely I'd ever see my home again. My father wasn't going to pay a ransom to get me back, he loved his money more than me. So I was either staying with him, or going to die when he realized I wasn't worth anything.

The man in front of me smirked suddenly, "I can hear you." He whispered, and then he bent down, his hands sliding up, and under my nightgown, gliding over my skin, sending warm tingles through me. His hands hitched behind my knees, and griped the back of me firmly, lifting me up in the air, so that my parted legs settled over his groin. Then he backed us up till we were against the wall.

My breath caught in my throat as he stared at me, as if waiting for me to stop him, to say something, but I didnt want to. It was like my body was yearning for his touch, even though I had never before craved the touch of a man. No, I wasn't going to stop him.

He smiled suddenly, and then he moved his head, slamming his lips onto mine, his lips sliding over mine, his hot breath sweeping over my face. I instinctively knew to open my mouth as he swept his hot tongue over my lips, and hummed with delight as he plunged his tongue inside of me, his kiss rough and demanding, invoking pleasure. Just what I wanted.

As his tongued continued to encircle and slide against my own, my hands rose. Sliding over his shoulders and up to his head, one hand pushing through his spiked hair, and the other, pulling his face harder to mind, seeking to deepen, and intensify the kiss.

My body trembled in excitement as his hands slowly slid further up my thighs, pressing my nightgown up with it. The roughness of his hands contrasted with the silky smoothness of the nightgown, and it sent shivers down my body,as every move he made continued to incite heat in me, making my insides throb with need.

When his hands reached my undergarment, he impatiently pushed it aside, slipping his hand underneath, to run his fingers through my damps curls, stopping right before he reached the center of my need. His fingers lingered there, teasing me, as I wiggled wantonly against him, my mind registering the thick hardness now prodding towards me. And though I knew I should be scared, knew a Lady like myself should not be indulging myself in this sort of act, I couldn't help but strain my body towards his arousal, wanting desperately to feel it inside of me.

The Captain suddenly dropped me onto the ground, long enough to grasp at my nightgown and tear it off of me. I gasped as the fabric flew over my head, landing in a pile on the floor, then he stopped and looked at me, his eyes lingering over my curves as I stood breathing intensely, my body still heated from his touch, and wanting it back.

"Cobra." he suddenly murmured.

I tipped my head in confusion, "What?" I asked.

"I hear you. You refer to me as the Captain. Call me Cobra." he said, then he was back, his body pressing mine into the wall, as he trailed hot kisses down my neck. As much as I wanted to lose myself in the kiss, I was stuck on the fact that he knew how I referred to him in my head. His earlier knowing of how I was cold came to mind, and I suddenly wondered if he could somehow read minds.

"Yes. I can hear you." he murmured, his lips tingling my skin as they brushed softly over it.

I gasped, but was stopped from thinking further when his hands breached my underwear, touching me down there, and suddenly, I couldn't think, I couldn't speak. I could only feel.

His hot breath tickled my throat as he ran his tongue over it, pausing to suck shortly on my collarbone, before trailing down to my breasts. I cried out as he took a hardened peak into his mouth, his tongue flicking it, at the same time that he slid his finger over my clit.

My leg's widened further, giving room for his administrations, and I tried to urge him on, rolling my hips and rubbing myself against the hand that was slowly teasing my body to life. My hand again reached for his head, tangling into his spiked locks, as I sought to steady myself, the feelings he was inciting in my body making it hard to stand.

Suddenly, Cobra again withdrew. I watched as he took a single step back, his hands reaching for the hem of his shirt, and tugging it over his head. Before it was even fully off, I stepped forward, my hands reaching for the buckle at his waist. I fumbled with it for a moment, the metal not seeming to want to cooperate, but finally, it unlatched, and I tugged it off of him, then promptly slid his pants down his frame.

My eyes widened as they saw his thick member spring free of his pants, but any thoughts of fear were wiped away, as Cobra again reached for me, moving me back across the room, and pushing me down onto a chair.

Before I could even wonder what he had planned for me, he knelt in front of me. His hands reached for my knees and pulled them widely apart, then he lowered his head, dipping his tongue straight into me.

I cried out, as feelings of intense pleasure shot through me. My back arched, and my hand reached down, grasping his head and holding it against me, as I bucked against his wicked mouth. Screaming out his name, when his tongue slithered over my slit, prodding and flicking at my clit.

His hands slid up my thighs, grasping at my hips and holding them down as he continued his fervent licking and teasing. I continued to try and buck and strain against him, as I hurdled closer to my peak, my muscles beginning to tighten, and then shiver and quake, till I just couldn't take it anymore. With a loud cry of his name, I came, releasing my juices straight into his open, sucking mouth.

My fevered mind faintly registered him shifting me, once again, he lifted me up, setting my butt firmly on his desk, and then I felt it. His thick, velvet soft tip, prodding at my entrance. He slid it once, twice, up my cleft, soaking it in my wetness, before snapping his hips back, and then pummeling himself right inside of me.

A sharp cry left my lips, as he stretched me, my walls instantly clamping down on the foreign body stuck inside of me. And pride shooting me though me as I heard him groan in enjoyment, the small sound turning me on, alighting my body with delicious heat.

I closed my eyes, and tipped my head back, then, rocking my hips slightly, I reveled in the feeling of him filling my completely, a small hum leaving my throat as I enjoyed the feeling. When I reopened my eyes, Cobra was watching me intently, his one eye lingering over my face, my bright eyes, and red cheeks.

Giving me a small half smile, he leaned forward, and again pressed his lips to mine, pulling me into a deep kiss, moving his tongue erotically against my own. I moaned throatily when he pulled my tongue into his mouth, sucking it lightly as he grazed his teeth over it, and then, my eyes snapped open, as he suddenly withdrew himself from my body, and then snapped back into it roughly.

I pulled away from his mouth as I let out a short yell, his thrust sending me scooching back on the desk. His hands wrapped around my hips, pulling me back towards him, as he pumped himself in and out of me.

Gasps and moans continued to rain out of my mouth as he set a fast pace, vigorously slamming himself into me, the noise of our smacking bodies filling the room. My eyes sought out his face, taking in the look of intense concentration and rapture upon it, and then, the feelings overwhelmed me, and I all I could do was throw my head back and give in. Give in to his relentless, passionate thrusting, as I gave voice to the feelings inside me with yells and moans, and garbled versions of his name.

Feeling a sudden shift in his posture, and a pause in his thrusting, I opened my eyes, gasping as his mouth took mine, his tongue battling against mine with a vicious ferocity. His hands then wrapped around my upper thighs and lifted me up, turning me around to smash me against the wall, his hands moving up to grip and squeeze my ass, as he growled out his pleasure.

Then, with his hands holding me up against the wall, he continued on. Pressing back into me, as I automatically rolled my hips, moving with him, my voice keening out, as he hit a a sensitive spot inside me. "Cobra! Again." I called, though, I knew it was needless, as he could hear my every thought and need without me having to say it.

Rocking his hips back, he again snapped back in, banging roughly right into the spot, and I cried out, my muscles tensing, as I strained, seeking my release, feeling it tumbling closer and closer. He continued his rough crashing into me, his own voice now joining mine it's chorus of grunts, and moans of satisfaction, climbing higher and higher, until they reached the crescendo.

With a loud shriek, I came loose, my body spasming against his, as I climaxed. My inner walls clenching around his pulsing member as he groaned out, and spilled his hot release inside of me. He pumped into me a few more times, slowly wringing the last drops of passion from our being.

Then, with a soft sigh, he pulled himself out of me, gently setting me onto the floor, and checking to makes sure my legs worked before stepping back. I shifted in front of him, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable, but then, my eyes traveled back to his naked, sweat covered body, and I shuddered, my body somehow instantly coming back alight as I wriggled with the remembrance of his passion.

Cobra suddenly smirked, "I can hear you." he murmured, and then his eye darkened, and he took a step forward...

* * *

Gasping in pleasure I arched up off of my couch, coming for quite possibly the four or fifth time that night. Unbelievable, I thought, while shaking my head. I couldn't help but giggle shortly, as I reached a hand up to run through my tousled hair.

Then shifting uncomfortably in my drenched panties, I stood up and made my ways towards the bathroom to shower, while contemplating my latest sex dream. I had never before considered the fact that Cobra was hot, as he's always been my enemy. But, damn, dream Cobra could move. And that hearing thing sure came in handy.

But seriously, I thought, as I climbed into the shower, what was up with all these dreams? I'd never before has such detailed and vivid ones as these last two nights, even to the point of coming in my sleep.

I wiggled again as I remembered the passionate dreams of both Natsu and Cobra, and I couldn't help but wonder, was it going to happen again?

**Woo! Writing that was harder than I thought it would be! But, I hope you all enjoyed it. I always wanted to do a Cobra x Lucy. **

**For the next chapter, look to Leoslady4ever. Boy, does she have some hot stuff planned for you, lol.**

**-Deathsembrace. **


	3. Be Steel My Heart

**A/N**

**The third chapter is up(im a bit late posting this, woops!) On Leoslady4ever's page, check it out!**

**Be Steel My Heart**

**fancfiction s/9465072/3/My-Dream-of-You-and-You-and-You**

**Hmm, wonder who that can be about. :)**


	4. In Service to the Emperor

**A/N**

**The fourth chapter is up on nicole4211's page, check it out! Enjoy! **

**"In Service to the Emperor"**

**fancfiction .net t/s/9463135/4/ **


	5. This Might Sting a Little

**Chapter Five, "This Might Sting A Little"**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. **

The moment I walked through the doors of Fairy Tail, my eyes were captured by the excited stares and waving from a table at the far end. Mira, Cana and Levy all sat there together, waving me towards them, looks of evil glee on all three faces.

Sighing, and laughing to myself, I walked forward, and sat down beside them. Then, schooling my face into a downcast look, I peeked back up, and gave them my best frown.

Levy immediately looked concerned, "What happened, Lu-chan? Did you not have a dream? Were you interrupted?" she asked, her hand reaching to almost grip my arm, before she realized what she was doing and pulled away.

Sighing, I lowered my head again, and then sniffed through my nose, making an almost whimper, while inwardly clapping my hands in glee, as all three leaned forward, ready to comfort me the second a tear escaped. Then, looking up, I said one word, "Ichiya."

Mira recoiled, spilling out of her seat as she scrambled backwards, a look of horror, and guilt? crossing her face. Levy gasped and went pale, her hands clenching into small fists as she whispered, "Nooo."

Cana however, burst out laughing. Deep, throaty belly laughs, that had her clutching at her middle as she spilt from her chair. "Men!" she cried out, from the floor, tears streaming down her face.

Watching her, I couldn't help but laugh too, and then, shaking my head again, I leaned forward and told the girls the entire dream, giggling as looks of relief swept over each of their faces, though Cana would intermediately interrupt my telling with a random fit of giggles.

When I'd finished, Mira had to head back to work, but the other girls stayed, both with slightly jealous expressions. Then, Levy sighed dreamily, "Aw, Lu-chan, your so lucky. I wish I could dream about certain men."

I laughed as her gaze swept to Gajeel, who was sitting in his usual corner, but, my laugh died in my throat as he caught my eye, and he just grinned, a dirty, wolfish grin, that had my insides twisting. '_Are you ready for me to ravage you?'_

A dark blush lit my cheeks, and I quickly turned away, raising my hands to my face to try and hide the blush. I heard him chuckle to himself, and I pouted. I was never going to live this one down.

As if to prove my point, I felt a heavy weight settled on my shoulder, and turning my head, I saw the iron studded gloves of Gajeel. The man leaned his head in, his amused, glowing red eyes watching me closely, then, quietly, so that only I could hear, "So, did you like the piercings? he asked, his voice rumbling out, causing me to shiver slightly.

My face reddened again due to the effects of his voice, but his words confused me, piercings, what piercings? Turning, I murmured just as quietly, "What?"

Gajeel grinned again, and leaned in closer, all but breathing into my ear, "My dick, did you like the piercings?"

I balked, my mouth dropping open, as I turned and stared at him straight on, my face redder than it'd ever been. He stared back at me with a proud smile, and a slightly wicked look, and I knew, he wasn't joking. He actually he actually had a studded dick. I immediately felt heat pool into my belly as I thought about the possibilities... the potential feelings.

After gaping for a few moments, I finally managed to stutter, "N. No.. Your were a Spp.. A Spartan warrior, no piercings."

My eyes watched him widely, as he grinned again, "Well, then. Your missing out. You want another go?" he asked, raising his studded eyebrows, as his dark eyes scanned over me, no doubt taking in my erratic heartbeat, and my flushed body. Then, dipping his head again, he murmured, "I can smell you want me. You smell... Good." he whispered, pausing to take in a deep breath, even as my own breathing became shallow.

My mouth dropped again, as I twisted my legs together, my heated core dripping at the effect his words had on me, I was struggling to find an answer to his question, my body fighting and warring against my mind over what it wanted, when suddenly and thankfully saved from having to answer.

"Luce! Yea, Luce always smells good!" Natsu said, plopping down beside me, his happy grinning face bringing some small amount of relief to my embarrassed sufferings. Suddenly the pink haired slayer frowned, as he took a deep whiff of the air, "Well, actually, you do smell different right now, Luce... Actually, Gajeel does too." Taking another deep whiff, his face suddenly paled, "Oh... I ugh... Mira has some fire chicken for me, see ya later, Luce!" he suddenly yelled, as he jumped up and booked it for the bar counter.

I sighed and shook my head, and then turned to face Gajeel, "I don't think so, soldier boy. Not today anyway." I said, brushing him off, as I turned away, squashing the feelings inside me, as he chuckled and walked away.

Dreams were one thing, but taking that step in real life, he'd have to do a bit more than just tell me he had a studded dick. Besides, while he might be sexually frustrated, I was getting plenty of it... At least, in my dreams i was.

Turning my face back towards my companions, I saw Cana and Levy giving me odd looks, but I just shrugged it off, I mean, what could I say. Other than I may have just turned down one of the best offers that I'd ever receive. I also didn't quite feel up to sharing that little bit of information Gajeel divulged to me, he had lowered his voice, and purposefully kept it from them, so i suppose, for now, I'd at least respect that wish.

"What was that about, Lucy?" Levy asked, her eyebrows raised in curiosity.

I laughed, and shook my head, "Nothing much, just Gajeel trying to get me to tell him about my dream." I answered. Both girls grinned and nodded, and then Levy went back to her book, and Cana went off to find some alcohol.

Feeling tired, I stood and yawned. I thought about heading home for a nap, but shrugged it off. it was only eleven a.m. It was too early for a nap. So, instead I made my way over to a couch in the corner of the Guild, settling down and making myself comfortable,a s I pulled a book out of my bag.

My thoughts however did seem to want to concentrate, and before long, I'd drifted off, thinking about my nights of men, and who I'd be dreaming of next...

* * *

Mira glanced worriedly from her spot at the bar. Her eyes practically bugging out when she saw Lucy had fallen asleep on the couch. What was she thinking? What if she had a dream here? Mira bit her lip, wanting to go over and wake the girl up, but she knew she was too busy trying to fill everyone's lunch orders.

Her eyes flashed to Levy, who had her head burrowed into a book, completely oblivious to her surroundings, and then to Cana, who was also too busy, though she was busy drinking. They next traveled to Gajeel, who was trying to pretend he wasn't intently watching the blonde, and failing miserably, and then over to Natsu, who just kept giving Lucy weird looks, and then frowning, as if in thought.

Sighing, she shrugged it off. Maybe Lucy wouldn't have a dream, since she was away from the dream catcher... though, she did use a rather potent spell on it...

* * *

I gasped for breath, as I tensed my muscles, lifting and balancing myself carefully as I rose from my stomach to my feet. I could feel the swell of the wave beneath me, and bending forward, stabilizing myself with the perfect amount of bend in my knees, I tipped forward, riding the wave.

A loud, joyous laugh leapt from lips, as the wave propelled me forward, the wind rushing through my hair. Feeling myself pick up speed, I glanced from the corner of my eye, and so the wave beginning to break. Tilting my weight forward, I dropped further down the wave, then reaching the bottom, I twisted my thighs again, turning my board to rush back to the top, before again twirling to angle my board back down.

My brow was furrowed in concentration as I came to the part I always messed up on. The wave began bending over me, forming a tube, and I pushed my weight forwards again, trying to stay ahead of the cascading water, even as the thrill rushed through me, adrenaline spiking through my body.

Just as I thought I was free, and in the clear, my foot slipped. My eyes opened wide, as I opened my mouth, trying to suck in a deep breath, even as my body hurdled from the board. I forcefully slammed into the water, the wave immediately sucking me under, and then throwing me against the hard sand.

I rolled along the bottom of the ocean, letting the wave take me with it, as I knew it was useless to fight against it. My face scrunched up in pain, as I lifted my arms to shield my face, protecting it from the rocks my body was scraping against.

Just as I was about to pass out, the wave relented, and I swam upwards, my head bursting out of the water. Opening my mouth, I gasped, trying to suck in air to replenish my lungs, my vision slightly spotty from holding it for so long.

As I took my first breath, my eyes widened, and I heard a familiar rushing behind me. Turning my head, I had no time to even flash a look of horror before I was slammed by another wave, my body again being sucked under, even as I inhaled a mouthful of the salty water.

My body immediately began choking, fighting to heave out the water that had flowed down my airway. My eyes opened wide in panic, as my body tumbled through the rush of the wave, tossing about, and then I saw it. The large jagged rock, rushing, straight for my face.

A loud thud resounded through my body, and my vision blurred red, before fading to black...

Strong arms wrapped around my middle, a voice, pounded into my head, telling me to hang on. I felt myself pulled through the rough water, towards the beach, but my brain refused to respond, refused to open my eyes, or even to breathe.

My back hit the grainy sand, and I felt someone's breath blow over my face, and then hair tickle my nose. 'Shes not breathing.' I heard someone mutter.

Three rough pumps slammed into my chest. I felt water threaten to choke up my throat, but then the pumps stopped, and a persons warm, chapped, and salty lips pressed over mine. My nose was plugged, and my cheeks squeezed, my mouth popping open to receive the air being blown into me.

The lips drew away. More pumps. My eyes shot open, and I sat up, choking and coughing as water shot out of my throat. Thankfully, I'd managed to turn and not shower my rescuer with the byproducts of my inhaling the ocean.

Raising a hand to my head, I pressed it delicately over a large lump, pulling it back to see it red. "Ouch." I murmured.

A slight chuckle sounded beside and I turned my head, my eyes meeting with a tanned eight pack, water sliding over the sinfully sexy skin, a small amount of sand dusting over the surface of his body. Raising my eyes ever so slowly, taking in every dreamy muscle on my way, I finally met with the bright blue eyed stare, the blonde spiky hair, and the scarred face... of Sting Eucliffe.

"Sting!" I gasped, my heart tightening, and my thighs clenching as I thought of what was coming.

Sting grinned, "That's me, baby. I just saved your life. Now come on, we gotta get you bandaged up." he said, standing and holding his hand out for me.

I nodded nervously, and again allowed my eyes to rove over his body, stopping at the red shorts, and the whistle around his neck... A lifeguard. Sting was a sexy lifeguard tonight, and I was the beautiful, busty blonde he'd rescued. Oh yes, tonight would be a good night.

He led me into a small cabin, gesturing towards a cot in the corner, "Sit." he commanded, as he opened up a cabinet and began rifling through it.

A moment later he closed the door, and then walked towards me, first aid kit in hand. Placing it on the bed beside, he opened it, and then pulled out a anti-septic wipe.

His eyes leapt up to my face, and his brow furrowed, as he gently cupped my chin with his hand, and tipped my face upwards. "This might sting a little." he murmured, my breath catching as his low voice washed over me.

I winced as he applied the wipe to my skin, washing the blood away and disinfecting the wound. Then he dropped the bloody wipe into a wastebasket, and snagged a band aid. After sticking it to my face, and he stood back and smirked. "Cute." he murmured, flashing me a slightly arrogant look. "And you are all set to go." he added, making me pout and my heart drop... It wasn't him..

Seeing my face drop, he frowned, "Something wrong?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, you didn't kiss it better." I spoke back, my voice low, and my heart beating like crazy as I dared to actually say that.

A smirk immediately flashed over his face, his gaze darkening, and he leaned forward, pressing his lips to my ear, "You know, if you wanted a night with the great Sting Eucliffe, they're easier ways to go about it besides half killing yourself so I can rescue you." he whispered, his lips brushing over my ear.

I giggled lightly, "Oh, but what's sexier than a dripping wet man playing hero, Hmm?" I asked, flashing him a naughty grin.

Sting laughed again at that, and nodded, "Aright then, you want me to kiss it better? First, are you hurt anywhere else? You were under for awhile." he asked, his tone slightly concerned.

I nodded my head, "Yes, I'm hurt everywhere. What are you going to do about it, Sting?" I asked, as I leaned forward on the table, my legs spreading slightly, as I placed my arms between them, pushing my chest outwards.

Sting smirked, "I guess I'm going to have to kiss it all better." he murmured, as he leaned in, his hot lips dusting over the cut on my forehead, as his body settled between my spread legs.

His lips moved down from my forehead, to a bruise on my shoulder. "Such a beautiful body. Even with the bruises and cuts." he murmured, as he placed another kiss to my shoulder. "You looked amazing out there though. Twisting over your board like that." he added, as he he moved to my other shoulder.

I smiled, and lifted my hands to his shoulders, letting them run down his toned arms, and then moving them to those abs. Those abs that I had been dying to touch since the second I saw them. His muscles tightened beneath me, the skin soft and smooth, as my hand glided over them, my thumb dipping into his belly button, and making him shiver.

Giggling softly, I slid my hands up to his chest, over his hardened pecs, making sure to slide my thumbs over his nipples, drawing another shiver from him. Inwardly I giggled, the Great Sting Eucliffe was sensitive...

His mouth continued it's trail down my body, and onto my legs, kissing at the small bruises and scrapes left by my tumble beneath the water. When he'd satisfied himself with kissing my body, he stood up, his eyes seeking mine for one fire blazing moment, before he smashed his lips to mine.

And in that second, all his tender actions were forgotten, as he all but attacked my mouth, his hands reaching for my ass, and squeezing it, pulling my hips forward to surge against his hips.

His body collided into me, his hard cock grinding against my core, and I gasped, yes, this is what I wanted from Sting. And what I expected from him. Not some tender kissing lifeguard, but the rough passions of a cocky dragon slayer with a bad attitude.

His hand left my ass, to rip at the strings tying my top together, making quick work of them, before flinging my top to the ground. His hands then moved to cup my breasts, lifting them in his hands, as he finished the kiss to my mouth, and moved his head downwards, pressing his face to one of my breasts, as he attacked my erected nipple, biting, licking, and sucking at it.

His hips continued bucking into me, as he continued dispensing heated kisses upon my breasts, leaving red marks along my skin, but I didn't care. This was no more than a dream anyway.

His hands reached down to my bottoms, tugging at the ties holding them in place, and then sending the skimpy piece of fabric to the floor beside my top. His hand dipped down, seeking my heat, and entering it, his fingers plunging roughly in and out of me, his thumb circling over my clit. He skipped all teasing or slow lead ins, his only thought bringing me to orgasm, and then finding his own.

My body began tightening around his hand, and he quickened his actions, his breathing coming out roughly, and then he murmured to me, in a voice low and harsh, "Come for me, Lucy. Give it to me."

I fell apart with a scream, followed by several low drawn out moans, as his hand continued to pump the pleasure out of me. He waited for the last quiver to leave my body before he stepped away, long enough to drop his shorts to the ground.

Stepping back in, he slid me to the edge of the table, wrapping my legs around his hips, "Ready Baby?" he muttered, even as his the tip of him entered into my dripping, aching center.

I barely managed a nod, before he forced himself inside, bringing himself in to the hilt, filling me completely, and then he paused, breathing, and gaining control of himself, as my walls clamped down on him.

After a minute, his eyes traveled to mine, "You feel so fucking good." he murmured, before rocketing out of me, and back in, our bodies smacking together loudly, filling the small cabin with the sounds of our coupling.

My head leaned forward, and my hands gripped his neck, as I lifted and rolled my hips to meet his, bringing our bodies together with force. Our pace stayed fast, quickening even further into an erratic, frenzied pace as we both strained towards our release.

My breathing became shaky, my whimpers joining his pleasured groans and grunts. His mouth moved down to my neck, sucking on it, as he continued hammering into me. My fevered gaze drifted downwards, capturing the sight of our bodies meeting and joining, of his abs tightened, and flexing, as he drew in and out of me.

That was what sent me over the edge. I screamed again, his name rushing out of my mouth, as my orgasm busted out of me, my muscles spasming around him, my legs tightening, and pulling him in, closer to me, needing the feel of his skin against me.

He groaned aloud as he fucked into me one last time, before his dick pulsed, sending his release inside of me. With a short grunt as he finished, he pulled out of me, then glancing up at me through his sweaty bangs, he said the last thing I'd ever expect, "So, did I beat Natsu-San?" he asked, his gaze hopeful.

* * *

I opened my eyes with a laugh and sat up, instantly confused by the sounds of bustling activity around me. As my bleary eyes peeked around, I gasped, realizing I was still at the guild hall. Then, I slowly became aware of a figure sitting beside me. Turning, I practically choked, when my eyes met with smirk of the dragon slayer before me.

"So, was it my turn?" he asked, his blue eyes staring at me with a fierce intensity.

"L- La- Laxus." I stammered, my eyes widening at his smug grin, his slumped, careless posture, his legs open and sprawled out. His soundpod hung from around his neck, the low sounds of rock music drifting across the small space between us. "What are you talking about?" I asked, already fearing the answer.

Laxus grinned, a cocky proud grin, "Well, when you fell asleep in the middle of the guild hall, and started muttering shit about a sexy blonde dragon slayer, Cana felt the need to explain, especially with the noise you were making. So, from the sound of it, I made you feel pretty good." he said, his grin widening further.

I blushed, and then shrugged, "Actually Laxus. Your not the only blonde dragon slayer. I dreamt of Sting. But don't worry... Your turn is sure to come." Then, standing up, I started to walk towards the doors of the guild, ignoring the looks of amusement from my peers. Stopping, just at Laxus shoulder, I bent down, leaning my head close to his ear, my hand touching his shoulder slightly, "And believe me when I say, I'm looking forward to it." I whispered, earning myself a shocked stare, as I proudly walked away.

**Haha! Poor Laxus... Or Lucky Laxus... **

**Hope you all enjoyed it. I know I did. Damn, I wish I was Lucy. Sigh..**

**Anyway, look to Leoslady4ever for the next steamy, delicious chapter. Just who will Lucy's next guy be... I can promise you one thing, Your going to LOVE it. Lol. **

**Deathsembrace. **


	6. Too Sexy for my Shirt

**A/N**

**The sixth chapter is now up on Leoslady4ever's page, check it out! Enjoy! **

**"Too Sexy for My Shirt"**

**fancfiction s/9465072/6/**


	7. and Pants

**A/N**

**The seventh chapter is now up on Nicole4211's page, check it out, and Enjoy! **

**"... And Pants"**

**fancfiction s/9463135/7/ (remove the spaces)**


	8. A Speedy Delivery

**Chapter Eight**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

I walked to the guild in a daze, my mind constantly replaying images from last night's dream. I knew my face was likely covered in a blush, and my heart was racing out of control. Those two men, had just been out of this world hot. I couldn't wait to get to the guild, and possibly see some for real stripping action. Though, he would only be doing it to fight Natsu, and that was a bit of a let down.

Seeing the guild in sight, I tried to subdue my increasingly libidinous thoughts, and calm my heartbeat. I could do this, I could be normal for a few hours, and not think dirty thoughts, I thought, while my inner me mentally cheered me on.

Stopping in front of the guild doors, I gave myself one more quick mental pep talk, and then opened the doors, my mind briefly registering that the sounds of bickering and fighting in the hall were slightly louder than usual.

As soon as I walked through the doors, I again looked for my girls, but before I could lift my eyes, I felt soft fabric fly over my face. My hand lifted and grasped the fabric, and then pulled it away, my face going blank when I saw it was a shirt, one I recognized well.

Looking up, I gasped. Before me, were the two fight ready figures of Lyon and Gray, and by fight ready, I mean stripped to their underwear, muscles flexed, and looks of sexy determination on their faces. And maybe it wasn't the sexy briefs from my last nights dream, but still. It was more than I could currently handle.

My mind went completely blank for a moment, and then was flooded with images, images so intense, I felt dizzy. I wavered on my feet, my heartbeat frantic, and then slowly felt my knees giving way.

I had almost fallen completely to the ground when suddenly Gray had me. His ice cold hands sending shivers down my spine, as they held me tightly in his arms. I blinked up at him, and he gazed back at me, his eyes full of concern, "Lucy?"

With a shake of my head, I dispersed the images in my mind, and then smiled weakly up at him, "Sorry, I felt dizzy for a moment."

He nodded his head, "Yea, anything to do with those dreams I been hearing about?" he asked, raising his eyebrow curiously, while trying and failing to hide a smirk.

I laughed lightly, "Yea. Well. Yes. But, I'm okay now. You can let me go." I murmured, while trying to push his arms away.

Gray raised his eyebrow again, "Are you sure, because I'm still holding all your weight." he said, his eyes flicking downwards, drawing my attention to the fact the I still hadn't regained my feet.

I quickly stood back up, blushing from embarrassment, and as I righted myself, Gray let go. Stepping away from him, I raised my hand to my hair, and brushed my fingers through it nervously. "So, you heard about that, huh?" I asked, as I ignored the death glares being sent my way from a half hidden water mage.

He nodded, "Yea, been the talk of the guild. I just finished telling Lyon about it. We were fighting about who would be better." Gray said with a smirk. "Obviously, it would be me." he added.

Lyon immediately came over, "No way your better than me. Lucy, this prick doesn't know the first thing-"

"Oi, Shut you mouth, Lucy, don't listen to him, I'm your teammate and fri-" Gray started.

"Exactly, and still nothing, which is why I would be bett-" Lyon interrupted, while reaching out his hand to grab Gray's shoulder.

Gray scowled and grabbed Lyon's shoulder in return, "You trying to start something, Slanty Eyes!" he growled.

"Bring it, Droopy Eyes!" Lyon yelled, icing over his fist.

Very slowly, I backed away, removing myself from the general area of the fight, while sweatdropping over how quickly they had forgotten me. Once I was in a safer zone, I sighed, and turned away, my attention drawn towards the girls waving to me from a table in the corner. With an excited look, I started my way over towards them, though I was quickly stopped when I felt a heavy hand grasp my shoulder.

Turning around, I was confronted with the stormy gaze of Laxus, staring at me with an intensely questioning look. With a small smile I shook my head, giggling slightly when he looked disappointed. "Sorry, Laxus. Maybe tonight..." I trailed off.

Laxus frowned, "Whatever, it's you that's missing out." he stated simply, before turning and walking back to slump somewhat dejectedly at his table with the Raijinshuu.

Giggling again, I turned away from the sight of Freed trying to comfort Laxus, and I continued on towards my girls, stopping when I reached their table. "Hey guys, how are you all doing?" I asked, as I sat down.

Cana frowned, "Never mind that, share the goods, Lucy!" she yelled, slamming her mug down on the table for emphasis. Mira and Levy both had excited looks on their faces as well, and as if it might further prompt me to tell them about my dream, Mira suddenly slid a strawberry milkshake towards me over the table, a gleam of excitement and mischief in her bright blue eyes.

Laughing, I complied, and leaning in so no one could over hear, I began telling them all about my dream, loving their looks of awe, and jealousy over my telling of Gray's dancing. When I got to the part about Lyon though, I paused, giving it a second to sink it.

Then, getting the exact reaction I expected, Cana bolted from her seat, "BOTH OF THEM!" she screamed, while Levy went bright red and Mira placed a hand over her mouth, mumbling something along the lines of 'oh dear.'

With a pervy smile, I nodded my head, and then hurriedly finished telling the story, making sure to include every detail, while watching to make sure we weren't gaining any unwanted attention.

I was just finishing the story, when a seat beside me was pulled out, and going by the heavy sound of a body falling into it, I knew it was a man. Turning my head, I saw Gajeel again, his eyes dark, and teasing, and his smirk showing off his sharp canines, "What do you want?" I asked with a slight frown.

He grinned, "Just wanted to make sure you knew that even if the dream version of the arctic strippers was good, it ain't nothing compared to the real thing with me." he stated, his voice rough, and low, sending shivers through me. As soon as he finished speaking, he raised his studded brows, gave me another dangerous grin, then stood and walked back to his table in the corner, leaning back into the darkness, his red eyes turning to look and smirk back at me.

Shaking thoughts of him from my head, and ignoring his self assured and teasing gaze, I turned back to the girls, noticing Cana watching Gajeel watching me, "He's sure seems to be sure of himself." Cana murmured quietly, though, we knew he heard since his lip twitched upwards.

"Damn him, listening in on my conversations." I grumbled to the girls, pouting a little. "Nothing here in this guild is private. And, Gray said he told Lyon about my dreams too. That's what they're fighting about, who would be better. And I can feel the death glares Juvia is sending me. Shes looking at me right now, isn't she?" I asked, turning to Levy, my eyes slightly wide, as the hairs on the back of my neck rose.

Levy's eyes flickered over my shoulder, focusing for a moment, before she laughed, "Yup, shes staring at you alright. Her fingers are twitching too..." Levy's smile faded, and she began looking a little nervous, "Actually, Lu-chan, she really does look angry. Maybe she overheard..."

Cana turned and glanced over her shoulder at Juvia, and then smirked, "No wonder she looks mad, here come the almost naked arctic strippers."

I immediately straightened in my seat, trying to look nonchalant, and like I hadn't just been telling the girls about an extremely explicit dream I'd just had. Lowering my head, I began innocently sucking on my straw, drinking my till now neglected milkshake.

"Hey Lucy. So who did you dream about last night?" Gray said sitting down beside me.

Rolling my eyes, I shrugged, "None of your business." I stated, not wanting to share the information with him. It was one thing having Gajeel know. I didn't have to work with him on a daily basis. If I told Gray, I worried that our whole work dynamic, not to mention being the good friends we were, would be thrown off. I couldn't imagine what it would be like if we were both constantly beset by pervy thoughts, and unable to formulate sentences towards the other. It was bad enough with me being that way, I didn't want Gray to be like that too.

Gray pouted, and then shrugged, "Alright, I'm sure I'll find out eventually anyway. As long as you dream about me at some point. It'd suck if you dreamed of Gajeel and Natsu, and not me." he said, folding his arms to lean back in his chair, his eyes not giving anything away, even after he'd just admitted to wanting to star in one of my dreams.

Sighing, I decided to tell him just enough to hopefully appease him, that way his male pride would stay intact, "Alright. I dreamed of you last night, but don't ask me about it."

Gray immediately grinned, "Ha. Was I better than flame brain?" he immediately asked, his gaze burning with competitive spirit.

Shaking my head, I laughed, "Why does everyone ask that? Umm, your dream was very different from Natsu's." I said, shrugging, "So, it's hard to tell, plus I'm not picking favorites."

Cana burst out laughing, "Umm, last nights dream sure seemed hotter than Natsu's to me, I mean two ice cold guys, how could it not be?" she said, with a drunken laugh.

Gray's face went still for a moment, as did Lyon's who was standing behind him, half following the conversation, and half watching Chelia who was sitting with Wendy. Slowly, Lyon turned his full attention to me, and Gray as well leaned in. "Sorry, did she just say, two ice cold guys?" Lyon asked, his voice suspicious.

My eyes widened, and very slowly I nodded, completely caught. Gray grit his teet, "Me and Lyon.. In the same dream! Unacceptable! I would never work with this Slanty Eyed Bastard!" he yelled, jumping up.

I yelped, as his chair slid backward, hitting my knees, and then looked up to see the two guys gripping each other and glaring. "Lucy, please tell me I did not have to share my dream with this silver haired freak?" Gray growled.

I pouted and then shrugged, "Weeeell... You were alone when it started. And then, Lyon showed up to help. It was really realistic though, you guys were fighting even in the dream too.. Well, not always fighting, sometime you were working together.." I trailed off, my face turning red, as I lowered my gaze, the realization that both men had been staring at me with interest, and overly smug looks making me fill up with the heat of embarrassment.

"Tch. Well, at least we apparently were good according to the drunk." Lyon said, with a smirk, but then his eyes darkened. "And notice she said, I showed up to help. Guess you weren't doing good enough on your own." he said, with a laugh.

I immediately tried to defuse the situation, "No, that's not it-" but was cut off by Gray suddenly sending a fist at Lyon's face.

"Like hell I did. You probably only showed up because you couldn't pick up a girl on your own! Even now, you have to try and obsess over a girl whose obsessed with me!" he yelled.

I frowned, and rolled my eyes as they continued bickering and fighting, but I knew it was inevitable, and it was just their way of showing they care, and being friends, after all, Natsu and Gray were the same way.

Feeling something suddenly land on my lap, I looked down, my eyes practically bugging out when I saw it was Gray's boxers.

Unable to help myself, my eyes lifted, staring through my lashes, slowly travelings up his muscled calves, and thighs, and then gulping as they reached his sculpted backside, my heart literally stopping.

I probably would have continued to ogle him, if Natsu hadn't suddenly appeared, grabbed the boxers from my lap, and threw them at Gray. "Oi, you stupid stripper, put your clothes on! Your breaking Lucy! Her heart just stopped beating! Lucy, are you okay?" he asked, kneeling in front of me, staring at me with wide innocent eyes.

Gray turned around, his face turning red, when he saw my eyes bug out again at seeing his front side, and even though it was something I'd seen a million times before, he realized at this moment, it was too much for me, so he quickly grabbed his boxers. "Sorry, Lucy." he mumbled as he hurriedly pulled them on. Then he smirked, "So, your heart stop-"

My face went bright red, and I quickly turned away, causing Gray to laugh again. "Alright, I'll stop teasing you, Lucy."

I nodded my head, and then turned back to my pink haired friend sitting beside me, "Hey Natsu, how are you doing?" I asked, taking note of his troubled look.

He slowly nodded his head and then turned to me, "Um, Lucy, can I ask you a question?" he asked.

Very slowly I nodded my head, worried about what he'd be asking. Knowing he was a dragon slayer, I'm sure he'd overheard plenty of stuff over the last couple days, and I wasn't sure just how far his education about certain matters went. "Sure, Natsu. You can ask me anything."

"I've heard that you've been having... dreams. And I've been having them too. I was just wondering, how do you get it to stop. It's really uncomfortable waking up all sticky." he asked, his eyes boring into me.

My mouth dropped open, as did all three of the women's behind me, and Lyon and Gray's. Very slowly I closed my mouth, "You... don't like the dream? What are they about?" I asked.

Natsu looked embarrassed, and he shrugged, "I like the dreams, I just don't like the mess. Is there a way to make it stop?" he asked.

I cringed, "Sorry, Natsu, not that I know of. Maybe if you... Ya know.. Before bed, you..." I paused, completely embarrassed by this turn of events. I wanted to tell him to try and take care of it before bed, and maybe that would get him through the night, but I was worried he wouldn't even know what I was talking about if I said to take care of it... Turning back to him, I saw him watching me intently. "Umm, make the mess happen before bed?" I finally finished, cringing even more.

Natsu frowned, "Are you hurt, you keep cringing? And make it happen before bed, like in the shower?" Then he narrowed his eyes, and leaned in closer, "Are you telling me to masturbate?" he asked with wide eyes.

Gray burst out laughing, "Yea, you idiot, that's what shes saying!"

Natsu looked surprised for a moment, and then shrugged, "Okay, so that'll make it stop happening at night?" he asked again, turning back to me, ignoring my bright red expression.

I nodded my head, "Maybe. I don't know. It's a little different for guys and girls. Maybe you should talk to a guy about this. Like, Gray.. Or Gildarts, or.." My eyes caught the laughing expression of Gajeel in the back corner, and I suddenly smirked, "Or, maybe Gajeel. I heard he had a similar problem, so he probably knows just what to do." I finished, smiling proudly, as Natsu nodded and took off in a now annoyed Gajeel's direction.

Levy giggled quietly, "He is so going to hate you now."

I shrugged, "Maybe. Maybe not. We'll see. He deserved it though, for eavesdropping." I said back, then turned to listen to Gray and Lyon talking about how dense Natsu was, quickly growing bored of their conversation. I felt slightly bad for Natsu. But, it was true, he was quite dense, though, for me it worked out. At least I didn't have to worry about him ogling me all the time, though I couldn't help but wonder if his denseness was a act, or possibly even his way of giving people privacy. As a dragon slayer, he probably picked up everything, every secret, every smell, every word spoken, so he had to know more about stuff then he let on.

My thoughts were interrupted when Natsu came rushing back to me, stopping to pant, out of breath. When he finished, he straightened, and sat back down next to me, "Gajeel says to tell you that even better than masturbating, and wet dreams, which are the things that make me wake up all sticky, is having actual sex. So he says, since your our friend, you should have sex with us to make us feel better."

My mouth again dropped open, as my eyes widened in shock, and then I turned to Gajeel, leveling the laughing dragon slayer my best glare. Okay, maybe Natsu didn't pick up on everything, I thought.

Turning back to Natsu, I began to formulate a reply, but before I could say anything to Natsu, Gray cut in, "Hey Natsu, Lucy's busy right now, why don't you go ask Erza, she's your friend too." he suggested, his tone cool, and smooth, his eyes bright with mirth.

Natsu frowned, "Well, alright. I guess if Lucy's busy." he said, standing back up, and walking towards Erza who sat at the bar.

"You do realize she's going to kill him." Laxus said, appearing behind us.

We all nodded, but continued to watch, morbid curiosity driving us all. Even Laxus was watching intently.

We watched as Erza's face went bright red, and then her dark aura flared around her, and she stood up, her fist flying back, and sailing into Natsu's face, knocking him unconscious to the ground. We all started giggling, but stopped as Erza turned again, her eyes searching the guild. Realizing she wasn't done yet when her gaze stopped on Gajeel. We continued to watch, as the iron slayer was suddenly booking it to the doors of the guild, with an enraged Erza on his heels.

"So, what are the chances she finds out I sent him to Gajeel?" I asked nervously.

Laxus boomed out a laugh, as Mira giggled nervously, "Yea, I'd be getting away if I was you." she said when she was finished giggling.

Standing up, I quickly said goodbye to everyone, and then ran for my house. I was tired anyway. I would lock my doors, and take a nap. And hope to god that Gajeel didn't tattle on me, though I suppose if he did, I could always send her to Gray, after all, he was the one who sent Natsu to her.

* * *

Opening my eyes, I sat up in bed, the noise of my doorbell still chiming through the apartment. Immediately, I knew I was dreaming. I didn't have a doorbell, and further, I definitely didn't own this night gown, though, I'd like to. It was a cute pink silk one, with lace edge straps, coming down to only right below my butt.

As I got up to answer the door, I grinned brightly when I saw a matching robe tossed over the back of the couch. I quickly grabbed it on my way through, and pulled it on, not that it covered much more than the nightie. Though, considering where this dream was sure to be heading, neither of the clothes would be staying on for long.

Excitedly, I walked towards the door, wondering who tonight was going to be. Laxus! That was sure to be great, hmm, maybe Rogue, he was sort of hot. Oh, or after last night's oral, I sort of wanted to know what Bixlow and his tongue could do. Grinning wildly, I pulled open the door, and immediately frowned...

A delivery man? Why would I dream of that? Maybe it's a normal dream, I thought sadly.

"Hello, Ms... Heartfilia, I have a package for y-" the man's voice stopped, as he glanced up from his clipboard, his eyes raking over my body, stopping at the hem of my dress, before hurrying upwards to trail along my cleavage and finally, at my face.

I rolled my eyes, but then stopped, and looked closer. The man was skinny, but covered in lean muscle, like a runner. He was dressed in a standard delivery uniform, dark navy blue shorts, and lighter blue button up. His hair was was mostly hidden under a cap, but when I looked closer, I noticed it was orange, and pulled back into a ponytail. Only then did I realize it was Jet, having not paid much attention to the man at the guild, despite his close relationship with my best friend.

Well, I guess that answered whether or not this was one of those dreams. And I guess it made sense, Jet as a delivery man. He was always running errands for the guild. Literally, running. Even as I thought that, the idea of his magic suddenly hit me like a hammer. Speed. This man, could probably reach amazing speeds in bed, he was sure to be good.

With a small smile, I glanced down at the heavy package by his feet, and frowned, "Gee, that sure looks heavy, maybe you could carry it in for me?" I asked, fluttering my eyelashes at him.

Jet blushed bright red, but slowly nodded, as he bent down to retrieve the package. He followed me inside, his eyebrows raising slightly when I closed the door, I just shrugged, and smiled coyly at him, then hooking a finger at him, I motioned for him to follow me into the bedroom/living room area.

Hearing him walking right behind me, I made sure to swing my hips a bit, enjoying myself immensely as I knew it was only a dream. When I reached the couch, I stopped and pointed right at the coffee table, "You can set the package there." I murmured.

He did as he was told, and then came over to me, "Alright, just sign right here." he said, handing the pen over to me, and I almost snorted when I noticed his hand was trembling. Really, Jet?

Reaching for the pen, I grasped it, but then, as his hand let go, I allowed it to slip from my fingers, and watched as it fell to the floor, rolling behind me. "Woops." I said, flashing him a slight apologetic grin.

Then turning around, I bent down, allowing him a full view of my panty covered rear, as my hand reached for the pen. I listened as he sucked in a harsh breath, and smiled. I could make this boy want me, I thought.

Standing back up, and turned to him, I smiled again, as I reached for the clipboard, bending my body over it as I propped it on my arm to sign, know the position showed off my cleavage. I heard him breath heavily again, and once again, a smile played upon my face.

Finishing my signature, I handed the board back to him, waiting for the inevitable him pouncing on me, and dragging me off to my bed. My heart beginning to beat rapidly at the thought. I mean, maybe Jet wasn't as hot as Laxus or Gray, or Natsu, or Gajeel, but, he was still okay.

As Jet tossed the clipboard into a delivery bag on his shoulder, he looked back at me, and smiled, "Well then Ms. Heartfilia, thank you, and have a good day." he offered, then turned and started to head back into the kitchen.

What the heck. My womanly charms weren't working. Frowning, I hurried after him, wondering if it wasn't meant to be, maybe he wasn't the guy in the dream. "Wait, Jet?" I called, as I followed him.

The man stopped and turned to me, "Yes, Ms. Heartfilia?"

"I.. Is.. Was that it?" I asked stupidly.

Jet smiled, "Was there something else you were expecting?" he asked unsurely.

I nodded my head, "Well yes. I mean, I am dressed like this. You wouldn't let it go to waste, would you?" I asked.

Jet slowly nodded, and set his bag down. "I guess not. Back to the bedroom then?" he asked, again unsure.

I nodded, and reaching forward, grasped his hand eagerly, pulling him along to the bedroom. He followed along behind me, laughing lightly.

When we reached my room, I stopped us in front of the bed, and turned to smile at him, reaching for the buttons of his shirt.

"Let me." He said, as his fingers blurred over the shirt, then the pants, and suddenly he was naked, his hardon springing forth. I glanced down at it, and smiled. Bigger than what I thought it'd be, but smaller than all of the other guys so far.

His hands reached upwards, grasping my shoulders, and pressing me towards the bed, lightly pushing me down onto it. His hands slid down to my thighs, hiking my skirt up and slipping my panties off, discarding them carelessly in the ground.

Then, finally, he pressed his lips to mine, moving them softly, his tongue reaching out to trace a delicate pattern over my lip, before delving between them, and reaching into my mouth. His tongue was smooth, and warm, weaving around mine, invoking warmth in me, only tempered by the fact that his hands had removed themselves from my body, and were instead just holding himself up. I found myself wanting, needing to be touched, and feeling disappointed when his hands remained removed.

I began to move my lips more fervently, tilting my head upwards to deepen the kiss, trying to draw him more into it, to deepen, or rather, ignite some sort of passion between us, but he remained slow and steady in his kissing.

Finally, a single hand lifted from the mattress, and grazed over my breast, and I immediately arched my chest into it, desperate to be touched, but a quick pat and squeeze later, and he was on to the next, giving it the same quick treatment before sliding down my body towards the hem of my nightgown.

Lifting it up slightly, he slid a single over my lips, pressing just slightly into my wet heat, before withdrawing to trace once over my clit, then he moved it away completely. I started to groan in disappointment, but then I felt his dick slide against my folds, rubbing against my wetness, coating itself in it, before pressing against my opening.

I grit my teeth slightly in disappointment at how quickly he was getting into it, but decided to go with it, figuring the good stuff to come when he began moving inside me, so calming down, I relaxed my body as he eased himself into me.

Slowly, he pushed himself inside me, my walls stretching slightly to make room for him, and then he groaned as he finished sheathing himself inside of me. With a another low groan, he pulled himself back out, again, ever so slowly, and then back in, taking his time, as his eyes pressed tightly closed, and his head dropped to my shoulder.

Humming to myself slightly with pleasure, I unconsciously squeezed my walls, spurring him onwards. Tilting my hips, I rolled with him, as he entered back into me, trying to tell him with my body to move faster, even as I raised my hand to clutch at the back of his head, my fingers messing up his tightly done ponytail.

I heard him groan again, and then suddenly, his hips snapped back, before he plunged himself quickly back inside of me, the action rough, and fast, making me cry out. Then, I felt the leak of magic, as he began using it, and suddenly, he was racing in and out of me, groaning aloud, as he moved faster than I thought possible.

Crying out again, I tilted my hips further, trying to position myself so he'd hit that special spot inside me, but it seemed whenever I tilted for him to reach it, he'd readjust away from it. Because of that, my buildup was slow, and before I knew it, his face was scrunching up, and then he gasped, his face going slack, "Levy." he moaned, as he came inside of me.

My mouth dropped open. And my eyes narrowed. Very slowly, I moved my hands to his chest, pushing on him to get him off of me.

His eyes suddenly popped open, as he realized his mistake and he frowned, "I'm sorry." he started.

I just shook my head. "I think you should go. I'm sure you have other deliveries to make." I muttered quietly, refusing to make eye contact, as he lifted himself off the bed.

Turning away, I reached for my covers and pulled them over me, dragging my knees to my chest, as I curled into a small ball, feeling like shit. I listened as he pulled his clothes on, and then left. Without saying goodbye.

I guess, it was to be expected though. I mean, Jet had always, and probably will always be in love with Levy. That guys devotion to her was stronger than Happy's love of fish. Sighing, I curled myself tighter, wrapping my arms over my legs. Still, it felt horrible, to have a guy say that, say another woman's name when he was supposed to be loving you.

Sighing, I realized what I could learn from this dream. Whomever I chose at the end of this, assuming I would choose a guy. I'd want it to be a guy devoted purely to me. One who loved me for me, no matter the circumstances. I just wondered, would my dreams eventually lead me to the guy who would someday be that utterly devoted and in love with me? I could only hope so.

**Lol... Not what you expected for a lemon? Don't worry. It gets better after this. :)**

**Next chapter, look to Leoslady4ever!**

**Love ya all, **

**Deathsembrace. **


	9. A Sudden Appearance

**A/N**

**The Ninth chapter is now up on Leoslady4ever's page, check it out, and Enjoy! **

**"A Sudden Appearance"**

**I hope you guys are having as much fun with this as I am. :)**


	10. The Lion Ruts Tonight

**A/N**

**The Tenth chapter is now up on Nicole4211's page, check it out, and Enjoy! **

**"The Lion Ruts Tonight"**

**I hope you guys are having as much fun with this as I am. :)**


	11. A Key Connection

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

**Chapter Eleven, "A Key Connection."** **(for this chapter, if you haven't read any of my Keys of Darkness story, then you won't recognize the pairing, but I'll try and explain him enough in here anyway.)**

I opened my eyes, a gasp escaping past my parted lips, as I tried to sit up, but losing my balance, I tumbled ungracefully off the couch. Landing heavily on the ground, I grumbled as I rolled over, then lay on the ground, trying to catch my breath.

Holy hotness. I had just dreamed of Loke. And damn, was he amazing. The friendship, the foot massage, him going down on me, his wild abandon when he was making love to me... Yet another night that would go down on my list of best dreams ever.

Unable to help myself, my eyes inevitably traveled towards my key ring, glinting in the early morning sunlight on my table. Loke's key seemed to stick out further than the rest, and before I knew what I was doing, I was up, walking across the room, and touching it lightly. My fingers softly caressing over the cool metal, my heart beating uncontrollably.

How many times had Loke offered himself to me? Offered to love me, to treat me better than any man in this world, and his. And after that dream last night, it became so real to me. Loke, would be an amazing, devoted boyfriend. And, after that dream, he would no doubt be a passionate, and wild lover.

Biting my lip, I pushed those thoughts away, instead focusing on the reality. Loke was a Spirit. An immortal being who lived in another world. A world I couldn't survive in, just as he couldn't survive in mine. Any sort of serious relationship between us, would eventually be doomed to fail. No matter how much he may love me, or I him. It was simply impossible. Still, the thought of finding a man who would treasure me as Loke would, now appealed to me greatly.

With a soft sigh, I sat on my bed, gently removing my hand from his key, as I turned to stare out the window, taking in the sight of the sun rising up over the canal and buildings. It was a beautiful day. A day that seemed to promise good things. So, with a soft smile, I resolved to be happy today. To somehow put up with the antics of the men at the guild. After all, they were only attempting to have a chance at me, and who was I to not give them the opportunity. Maybe, instead of constantly running away, I should try and get to know them better. Focus myself, instead of on the fiction of my dreams, on the reality of my life, and the fact that the men of Fairy Tail, were all currently vying for my attention.

Because who knows? One of them, could very well be my future someone.

Getting up from the bed, and with my new bright outlook held firmly in my mind, I busied myself getting ready. I took a long shower, then did my make up, and finally, dressed myself, choosing a light blue skirt with a white shirt for the day. I was just buckling my belt around my hips, when I heard a sound I very rarely heard in my apartment, the door being knocked on.

Frowning, but also immensely curious at the fact that someone was actually not barging in, I made my way to the door, unlocking it, and then opening it. My eyes widened slightly in surprise, and my heart did a subtle flip flop. Standing in front of me, taking up a large portion of the space between my door frame, was the tall, muscular, and amazingly good looking, Laxus Dreyar.

I immediately recalled my new outlook, and instead of rolling my eyes, or pushing him away, I smiled, opening the door wider in invitation. He raised an eyebrow, but then stepped inside, walking over to stand by my kitchen table, and then after a moment, pulling out a chair and sitting.

I walked over to join him, sitting in the chair beside him, and then asked the question that was currently taking up most of my thoughts, "Good morning, Laxus. What brings you here?"

He smiled a bit, and then raised his eyebrows, "First off, anything last night?" he asked, poorly attempting to keep the hopeful look from his eyes.

I sighed and shook my head, "No, not for you. I'm sorry. If I could control them, I'm sure I'd have dreamt of you by now." I said, smiling slightly, and hoping I wasn't blushing too much.

Laxus frowned a bit, but nodded, "I was thinking. Maybe the reason you haven't dreamed of me was because we don't know each other very well, or the fact that your only thoughts of me are about what happened at the festival a few years ago. So, I decided I wanted to do something nice for you, and I got you this." he said, then reaching into his pocket, he pulled something out, placing it on the table where it made a slight clanking noise, then after sliding it over, he removed his hand.

My eyes widened as I stared at the silver key sitting on the table. Laxus got me a key. He was trying to be nice to me. He wanted to actually get to know me? Or was this just an attempt to get in my good graces so I'd dream of him. Turning my head, I stared suspiciously at him, "So, you're just going to give this to me?" I asked, my voice hesitant, with a slight mixture of surprise, and happiness.

Laxus nodded, "Yea, I saw it in the shop the other day, and I thought of you. View it as an apology for what happened at Fantasia, and an invitation to be friends."

I nodded my head, and then reached for the key, taking it in my hand, and then looking down at it, trying to determine which it was. Looking at the picture, I saw what appeared to be a crow's foot, and grinning triumphantly, I looked again at the mage sitting beside me. "It's Corvus, the Crow Spirit." I told him with a smile.

Laxus nodded his head, "That's what the shopkeeper said. I don't know much about Celestial Spirits, is it a powerful one?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Silver keys strength depend a lot on the user. I don't know much about Corvus, except that I think he used a form of shadow or darkness magic." I replied.

Laxus nodded his head slightly, and then stood up. "Well, that's all I wanted. Were you on your way to the guild, I'm headed there now, if you want to walk with me?" he asked.

I nodded my head, and stood up, moving towards the door where my boots lay, and pulling them onto my feet. I was just sliding the second one on though, when I felt my balance shift, and suddenly, I was squealing and falling over. But, before I could move more than an inch, strong hands grasped my shoulders, steadying me, as I completed putting on the shoe. Then standing up, I looked up at Laxus, my face feeling red hot, and I just knew I was blushing like crazy. "Um, thanks." I said, with a small grin.

He nodded, 'No problem, ready?" he asked.

I nodded, and then walked out the door he held open for me, watching as he turned the lock on the door before closing it, and then taking the lead down the stairs, holding the bottom door open for me as well.

I smiled in thanks to him, and then began walking, my feet taking me in it's usual path to the ledge, where I hopped on, and began my balancing act. Laxus watched me for a moment, and then moved into place beside me, and I couldn't help but notice how he kept a watchful eye on me, not in a pervy way, but in a, I'll catch you if you start to fall way, and my heart just swelled, sending loud beats throughout my body.

Before I could think of anything to say, to attempt and draw the quiet man into conversation, a loud, familiar voice yelled across the canal, and turning my head, I saw the pink hair of Natsu, and the floating blue body of Happy, waving to me. As soon as I saw them, and waved back, Happy swooped down, grabbing onto Natsu's vest, and promptly carried him across the canal over to me.

After Happy deposited him on the other side of Laxus, Natsu sent us a curious look, "Hey Laxus, what are you doing with Luce?" he asked.

Laxus shrugged, but didn't say anything, instead turning his head slightly to continue watching me walk. Smiling slightly, I leaned forward, so I was able to see Natsu around the large frame of Laxus. "He's just walking me to the guild." I replied.

Natsu frowned, "Aww, but Luce. I like to walk you to the guild." he said, with a slightly childish pout.

I laughed, and then looked at him again, "You walk with me everyday, I think it's fine if you share me with Laxus today." I answered simply.

Natsu frowned, but then nodded, "So, Luce. Who was your dream about last night?" he asked, walking a bit faster, and then turning around to walk backwards in front of us.

I smiled slightly, trying to decide if I wanted to share that information, but after spotting a curious look cross over Laxus face, and realizing that they'd find out anyway, I just gave up on my discretion, "Hmm, last night, I dreamed about Loke." I answered.

Natsu frowned, "Are you sure it was only a dream, that grown up cat can pop out whenever he wants." he said, sending me a serious look.

I laughed, and nodded my head, "Yes, it was definitely just a dream. Loke knows not to pop out when I'm home alone, unlike some people who sneak into my apartment whenever they feel like it."

Natsu immediately flashed an angry look, "What? Who sneaks into your apartment? I'll keep watch for you! I bet it's that stripper Gray!" he spouted, slamming his fist into his opposite palm, while sporting a 'ready to brawl' look.

I stared at him in disbelief for a few moments, before throwing my hands up in the air, "It's not Gray, Natsu, it's you! Or did you forget about sneaking in yesterday?" I asked, in a slightly exasperated tone.

As soon as the words passed through my lips, Natsu flushed. "Umm, oh yea. I forgot about that. Oh, I smell Gray, I'm gonna go fight him. Later Luce, Bye Laxus!" he yelled, jumping into the air over the can and disappearing as Happy caught him and flew him into the sky.

Laxus raised an eyebrow, "Do I want to know?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No, you really don't." I replied, as we finished our walk to the guild, and stood in front of the doors, then with a small smile, I turned to Laxus again, "Thanks for the key, and for walking me to the guild." I said, then reaching out, I laid my hand on his arm, ignoring the sparking sensations that spiked through my veins when our skin touched, and the way my heart beat suddenly spiked out of control.

"I also want to say, about what you said earlier. I don't bear a grudge about what happened at Fantasia. You've more than made up for your actions there, and I never think about that when I think of you. You're a good person Laxus, I look forward to being friends with you. Thanks again." I said, then, without waiting for his reaction, or reply, I turned and walked into the guild, most likely leaving him standing dumbfounded.

As I entered, I waved to the people greeting me, and looked for my girls, as was my new usual routine, however, not seeing any of them, besides Mira standing behind the bar, I made my way over to her. I was going to sit in my usual bar seat, when I saw Gajeel sitting at the far end, watching me with a hungry look, and keeping in mind my resolve, I broke my path, turning to head straight towards him, smiling inwardly when the hungry look turned to shock as I sat right beside him.

Ignoring him for the moment, I waved to Mira, calling for my strawberry milkshake, then I turned to Gajeel. "So, is there more to you than the sexy growls, and pervy glances you keep sending my way?" I asked, smiling when his face went slack for a half second, before pulling into a wide grin.

"Heh, so, the Bunny thinks my growls are sexy." he rumbled, leaning in towards me, his nostrils flaring as he inhaled my scent.

I laughed, "Yea, it's sexy. But, most men can growl, what I'm asking, is if there's more to you than that." I replied, smiling towards Mira as she set my milkshake down and departed, sending me a curious look along the way.

Gajeel growled slightly, causing my skin to prickle, and heat to spread through me, and then he nodded, "Yea, there's more to me. Why do you want to know?" he asked, looking slightly guarded.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Just wondering." I replied back, turning to my milkshake afterwards and taking a long sip. Then, feeling a sudden burst of confidence, my eyes went to the whipped cream, and before I knew what I was doing, my finger was in the whip cream, dragging a large puff of it towards my mouth. My eyes flicked over to first Laxus, who was eyeing me intently, and then Gajeel, who looked about to drool, as my mouth opened and my finger slid inside, depositing the white cream on my tongue.

Gajeel growled again, and I raised my eyebrows, turning my attention to him once again, "Yes?" I asked.

He frowned, "So, is there more to you than being a sexy tease?" he asked.

I laughed, I couldn't help it. I did sort of ask for that. Turning to him, I nodded, "Of course there is." I replied.

Gajeel nodded his head, then surprised me by taking the initiative and speaking first, "You like to write? That's what the Shrimp said." he asked, his eyes watching me from the corner.

I nodded my head, "Yea, I write. I don't know if it's any good though." I answered, trying to tame the excitement brewing over the fact that he asked about one of my favorite things.

"Shrimp likes it. She says they're romances though, I don't read that shit. I like horror stuff. Some sci-fi." he said, his voice quiet, his eyes glancing around to make sure no one was listening.

My eyes widened, and I leaned in closer, "You read?" I asked, unable to hide my surprise.

Gajeel nodded, "Yes. A bit." he said.

I smiled, "I didn't know that. See, I learned something new about you." I relied, with a happy smile.

Gajeel raised his brows, and then shrugged, "So, who'd you dream of last night?" he asked.

I frowned, "Um, I don't know if you've met him. Actually, yes, you at least saw him that time you beat him up when you were in Phantom. My Spirit, Loke." I replied.

Mira, overhearing the last past, sidled over, "Oh, Loke, how'd it go?" she asked.

I shrugged, "It was a good one. It was weird though, because it didn't seem like a dream, it felt real, and it took place where I was at before I was asleep, I didn't realize it was a dream till almost the end."

Mira looked shocked, "So, if Loke had really been there, you would've done stuff with him?" she asked, her blue eyes opened wide, and glowing with a happy spark.

I instantly shook my head, "No, definitely not. Even though I didn't consciously realize it was a dream, it was still controlling me. I never would have let that happen in real life." I said, with a firm shake of my head.

Mira pouted, "Oh, fine. But Loke is a good choice." she said with a smile, and a hopeful look.

I shook my head again, "No, he's not Mira. Out of all the men I've dreamed of so far. He's the last one I'd pick. It wouldn't work. We're from two different worlds, and he's immortal." I said.

Mira started to open her mouth to argue, but I shook my head, quieting her. Nodding her head, she turned and walked away, giving up on the Loke shipping.

Gajeel turned to me, "Which guy has the best chance?" he asked, his eyes darkening as they blatantly drank in the sight of my body.

I smiled towards him, "That is my business, Gajeel. But, it's nice to know you're interested." I said, while flashing him another teasing smile.

Gajeel smirked, and leaned closer, his mouth hovering near my ear, "Oh, I'm definitely interested, Bunny Girl." he murmured, before taking another long sniff of my hair, and then standing up. He was about to walk away, when he stopped, lifting his hand to my drink, and dipping it into the whipped cream. I watched wide eyed, as he brought his finger to his mouth, sticking it in and sucking on it slowly, withdrawing it only to hold the finger out to me. "Want a taste?" he asked, his deep rumbling voice sending shivers through me.

I went bright red, and stared at him blankly, before, with a squeal, I shook my head, waving my hands in front of me. Gajeel let out his signature laugh, and then leaned in again, "You know you want to, Bunny. But we'll save it for a time when things are a little more private." he murmured, before standing up straight, and walking out the doors, calling out for Pantherlily on his way.

I whimpered slightly when he left, and then mentally smacked myself, damn, I was so screwed. Raising my eyes, I looked around the guild, checking to see who'd seen that exchange,and thankfully, no one was looking, though, I did notice that Laxus look a little pissed about something. Sighing, I slid from my seat, reaching for the key I'd earlier slid into my pocket. Hoping to wipe the frown from his face, I turned to Mira, "Hey Mira! I'll see you later. My friend got me a new key, so I'm to make a contract. I'll be back tonight!" I called loudly, then peeked my eyes up, and saw Laxus watching me again, a small smile on his face.

Lifting my hand, I gave him a small wave, and then I left the guild, heading for my house. On the way I fingered my key, wondering what kind of Spirit Corvus would be. Would he be a cosplayer like some of my other Spirit's. Would he even be humanoid, or would he be a full animal?

Reaching my house, I moved into the living room, then standing in the center of it, I called out, "Open, Gate of the Crow, Corvus!"

A bright flash flared, and then it seemed like all the shadows in my room convulsed, growing darker, and moving outwards. Twisting tendrils reached out to me, wrapping past my legs, all the shadows being drawn to a point in front of me. I watched in amazement, as the shadows twisted upwards, slowly growing solid, and then forming into the figure of a kneeling man, his head lowered in a respect, and large black wavering shadow wings sprouting from his back, taking up a large part of the room.

My heart hammered and then stopped, as the Spirit raised his head, his dark eyes meeting mine, and suddenly, all the air in me left with a whoosh. I watched as he stared at me with an intensity I rarely ever saw in a persons eyes, every thought in my mind pausing, my focus completely on him.

He had messy black hair, falling over his forward, and hanging in wispy tendrils over his neck, the ends of the strands seeming more shadow than anything else. He had large slanted eyes, with irises so dark they could almost be called black. And as I stared into them, I realized that within those eyes, the shadows danced, burning in an endless black flame.

His skin was pale, and the bottom of his face was covered with a shiny black beak like mask, which he pulled down, as his hand reached for mine, lifting it to his lips, and pressing a gentle kiss to it.

My heart hammered as his lips left my hands, and the spot seemed to burn, sending hot waves of heat through my body, and then, he was moving. Standing up to tower above me with his long, slim muscular frame. My eyes roved over his clothes, tight leather pants, ripped in places, with heavy faded combat books. A tight sleeveless vest, one that reminded me of something Laxus would wear, hugged his chest, looking more like skin paint than actual clothe.

Tattoos spiraled up his arms, a cloud of crows, starting out with small ones at the wrist, and getting bigger as it wound up his arm, and as I continued to watch, the tattoos seemed to move, their wingbeats fluttering, as they twisted up his body in a synchronized dance.

Tearing my face away from his arms, I glanced towards his face, and found him watching me with a slightly crooked smile. As my eyes again reached his, I found myself speechless, and was beyond thankful when he spoke first, bowing his head to me, "Massster Lucy." he hissed, his voice low, and soft as silk, and I had to hold back a gasp as my body reacted to it, heat coursing through my veins.

"Hello Corvus." I finally managed to mutter, my voice sounding slightly shaky, making me wince slightly. Damn, I needed to get it together, I thought. But this man, showing up after these dreams, it brought a new meaning to the word temptation. If Laxus only knew what he just gave to me, I thought, as an almost hysterical giggle threatened to rip from my throat.

Shaking away my errant thoughts, I looked back up at Corvus, "So, about your contract? And, please, just Lucy." I said, getting down to business...

* * *

After sending Corvus back to the Spirit World, I collapsed on my bed, my body almost trembling at the effects of his voice and looks. This, was definitely not what Laxus intended, and I had a feeling, if he knew, he'd wrestle the key from me. But, there was no way in hell that I was giving up the key. Not only was Corvus immensely sexy, in that wonderfully intense dark bad boy sort of way, he seemed devoted, and the power that radiated from him was surprising considering he was a silver key. All in all, he was a wonderful addition to my collection.

Sighing slightly, I closed my eyes, drifting over my earlier thoughts of how a relationship with a Spirit was off limits to me. Maybe, just maybe I can make it work. Frowning, I shook my head. No, it was still impossible. Besides, I barely knew Corvus, other than that he was powerful, sexy, and oh so forbidden. Which, probably made me like him even more.

Again sighing, I curled into a ball. Well, at the very least, even if I couldn't have him in real life. Maybe, in my dreams, I could arrange a visit or two...

* * *

"Princessss." A soft, voice whispered into my ear, his breath caressing against my neck. My body shivered, heat rushing through me, as it responded to the sound of the voice. The voice I easily recognized as my new Spirit, Corvus.

Opening my eyes, I couldn't help but smile at the sight I was presented with. Corvus was before me, straddling my body between leather clad legs, a look of intense, dark pleasure on his face. His lips curving upwards into a wicked smile, his eyes promising me that immoral things were soon to come, as his reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his head.

My body tightened as his body was revealed to me, every firm, bulging muscle. My hands itched to touch him, to reach over and glide over his skin, memorizing the feel of it, but I held back, instead drinking him in with my eyes. I started at his shoulders, wide set, and strong, covered with the tattoos that moved upwards on his arms, birds spiraling in flight, dancing an endless circle over his rounded shoulders.

Biting my lip, I moved my gaze downward, over his pale, flexed chest, the shadows made by his collarbone and muscles sticking out prominently in the dim, flickering candlelight that lit the room around us. My heart clenched, as it followed the trail of his muscles, down past his belly button, to the pronounced V that sank into his low slung pants.

I felt my mouth water as the Spirit in front of me shifted, his hand and fingers moving to play over the button of his pants, hovering there for what seemed like an eternity, before touching the metal button, pressing it through the hole and undoing it.

My eyes stayed glued to his hand, as it grasped the zipper between two fingers and began a slow, tantalizing pull downwards, the soft sound of the zipper like music to my ears, thought it was quickly being drowned out by my rapidly beating heart.

The zipper reached the end of it's journey, and his hand moved to his hips, sliding down to grasp the top of his leather pants, and then tugging on it. He moved his body upwards lifting his legs to slide the material off, and I gasped as I realized there was nothing beneath them, that he was now completely naked, his body proudly straddling me, begging me to look till I'd had my fill. But, no matter how much I stared, I didn't think I'd ever be satiated. The sight was just too damn delicious.

His thick, long member sprang out from his body, a bead of liquid sitting on the tip, and everything hit me at once. This sexy man just waiting to be touched and loved by me, waiting for me to make my move.

Lifting myself upwards, I bent my neck forward, my tongue sliding out of my mouth, and licking at him, starting at his base, and moving upwards, ending when the salty taste of his arousal hit my taste buds, igniting my body with a burning need.

A moan escaped my mouth as I closed my parted lips, savoring the taste, as my eyes stared upwards, through my lashes at the man grinning down at me. His dark eyes took hold of my brown ones, captivating me, locking me in place as he descended towards me, his lips parting and cool breath escaping to skim across my lips. Then his lips closed over mine, and the heat of his mouth, the movements of his tongue twisting against me, gripped my body, awakening a desperate need inside me.

Unable to keep still any longer, my hands lifted, pressing against his stomach, gliding over his muscles, up his chest, and to his shoulders. His mouth continued to move over mine, keeping the simmering need inside of me burning.

His fingers suddenly touched me, lightly trailing over my naked hips, and across my belly, the gentle touch making me want to scream and buck against him, begging for more. I felt him grin against me, and then his mouth left mine, following the curve of my jaw to the skin just below my ear, his hot tongue licking me, and then his teeth grazing it, making me moan and cry out, my hands tightening on his shoulders.

His mouth continued to light a blazing trail across my body as it made it's way over my collarbone, leaving behind marks, and goosebumps, and then with a scream from me, he latched onto my nipple, his tongue flicking over it, before pulling it into a long hot suck.

My body wriggled beneath him, my back arching upwards, and his wicked mouth worked over my breasts, his hands reaching upwards to grasp and massage the tender flesh. I could feel the wetness of my arousal leaking out onto my thighs, and I felt an almost painful need for him to touch me down there, to do something to relieve my ache.

As if he knew how badly I need him, his mouth released my perked nipple, his tongue reaching out to dance across my stomach, before enveloping my clit in his hot mouth, sucking it roughly, as he tongue weaved a pattern over it.

I cried out, as pleasure shot through me, my body singing with bliss as my needs were answered. His tongue slid downwards, traveling down my slit to dip into my depths, and then back upwards, as my legs spread wider, my body arching into his attention. His tongue moved back upwards, his mouth again capturing my bundle of nerves, as his hand slid downwards from my hip to join his tongue.

A single finger slid inside of me, pressing right up against the sweet spot within me, and just like that, my body, that had already been strewn so tight, let go. Waves of pleasure shot through as my I screamed my release in the form of his name, my back bowing off the bed, as his tongue and finger continued to draw out every ounce of pleasure it could.

My body collapsed to the bed, my muscles shaking, and an utterly spent feeling settling over me, when he slid back up my body, his dark wings stretching out in the air above me, fluttering slightly, sending a cool breeze my way.

His eyes settled over my face, and he leaned in, traveling his lips delicately from my chin, to my lips. His tongue slid out, teasing my lips lightly, before receding back into his mouth as he drew away from me. "My Princesss, so beautiful." he murmured, his voice gliding over me, awakening my spent body with a new need.

His lips again moved downwards, this time drawing me into a passionate exchange, our tongues battling for dominance. He proved unrelenting though, and his mouth easily dominated mine, and I felt him settle his hips between my legs, his hardness rubbing against my slick thighs, pressing towards my wet heat.

His hands moved downwards, one sliding around my body to press against my lower back, arching it upwards, as his mouth left my lips to touch against my ear, "I need to hear you sscream again. To fill the ssilence of the night with your criess." he whispered, before I felt him thrust into me, his thickness filling me completely, and I screamed aloud again, bringing a wicked smile to my Spirit's face.

Corvus began plunging into me, setting a unforgiving pace, and I cried again, and again, as he angled himself to slam right into the special spot within me. My body was tightening again, coming so close to release, but I held out, wanting these ranges of emotions and feelings to last just a little longer.

The sexy man above me had his face set in a look of absolute concentration, a drop of sweat trailing down his temple, his shadow wings beating slightly with each thrust, adding extra force into it. Every muscles bulged with his movements, and I couldn't help but think he looked like a dark angel, sent from the heavens to answer my deepest desires, to awaken within me carnal needs only he could fulfill.

His hand pressed into my back further, bending my body towards him, his mouth moving to capture my neck with his teeth, his breath escaped in ragged puffs over my skin. My own chest rose and fell in heavy gasps, as I struggled to hold on, but it did no good. The feelings emitting through me became too much, and I succumbed, letting my body reach the pinnacle it'd been climbing towards.

I fell apart, in shattering waves of pleasure and heat. My body shaking and bending with the force of my release, feeling so good that I never wanted it to end. I heard him yell out, as he came into me, and I shuddered again as his heat pooled within me, and then his wings spread out, and he collapsed onto me, the wings buoying his body so it would do me no harm, before curling inward, wrapping us in their shadows.

My breathing began to slow back to a normal pace, and I turned my head to glance at the satisfied face of my Spirit, his dark eyes full of affection for me. Then, his lips curled upwards into his crooked smile, and as his body started to fade into the shadows, I heard his silky voice echo around me, "I'll always be here to pleasssure you in the night, to visit you in your dreamsss, my beautiful Princesss..." And he was gone. Dissolved into shadow, leaving me alone in our bed, with a warm, happy smile on my face, waiting to wake up from my dream...

**Sorry to anyone who didn't like my OC Spirit. But, from my other story, i knew people really liked him and wanted a one shot with him, and because I also loved him, I decided to add him in here. Hope you all enjoyed him. He's a sexy beast, lol. **

**Deathsembrace137**


	12. A Midsummer's Night Dream

**A/N**

**The Twelfth chapter is now up on Leoslady4ever's page, check it out, and Enjoy! **

**"Midsummer Night's Dream" **

**I hope you guys are having as much fun with this as I am. :)**

**fanfiction s/9465072/12/**


	13. Under a Bleached Moon

**A/N**

**The Thirteenth chapter is now up on Nicole4211's page, check it out, and Enjoy! **

**"Under a Bleached Moon" **

**I hope you guys are having as much fun with this as I am. :)**

**fanfiction . net **** s/9463135/13/My-Dream-of-You-and-You-and-You**

******Remove the spaces:)**


	14. Sir Licks a Lot

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

**Chapter Fourteen, "Sir Licks a Lot"**

My eyes opened and I gasped, air puffing in and out of my breathless body. Wow. Of all the people. Ichigo? I didn't even know him. He wasn't even real. Just a man in a manga Gajeel had shown me.

A snicker escaped me as I thought of what Gajeel would think. And further, that Ichigo had asked about him. My snicker turned into full blown laughter as I realized, not only did Laxus plan to make me dream of him fail, but so did Gajeel's to draw closer to me. Well sorta. He just gave me a new man to dream about. Just like Laxus. Poor guys.

Sighing, I lifted myself from bed, and made my way to the bathroom for my morning shower and ritual. And, as was now part of my normal routine, I began replaying my dream, trying to figure out if there was anything I could learn from it.

Well for one thing... I was not into whips and S&M shit. That was for sure. Midnight was freaky as hell, and there's no way I'd do that. He can keep the creepy torture devices. It was definitely not my thing.

But Ichigo. Hmm. Well, he was extremely physical for one. The way he fought, pure strength and stamina. It was enthralling to watch. The way his muscles would ripple, the sweat along his brow, the look of utter concentration on his face.

Just thinking about it sent heat straight to my core, my mind vividly recalling every powerful thrust of his into my body. Yes. A powerful man definitely appealed to me. To be worked over like that. To know someone was there beside me, to protect me at the times I was vulnerable. How can any woman not want that?

Stepping out of the shower, I breezed my way through the rest of my morning routine, and then started for the guild. There was so many things I wanted to do. People to see and talk to. Especially with the dreams occurring. But first and foremost, was of course, talking to my girls.

As soon as I entered the guild, I smiled. There, at our usual table were Levy, Mira and Cana. All waiting for me. I quickly sped my way over, all but throwing myself into a seat across from them, and then I smiled again.

Before I could say a word though, Cana leaned forward a lecherous grin on her face, "So, I missed two dreams, tell me everything!" she demanded.

Nodding my head, I began. Explaining in very vivid detail my dream of Corvus, and then Midnight, and then Ichigo. Though, of course the latter confused them, so I had to explain he was a character in a book Gajeel showed me. Which then led to me trying to convince them that yes, Gajeel Redfox, the badass Iron Dragon Slayer read books. It was only when Levy joined in in telling Mira and Cana that he read, did they believe me.

After my story, Cana sat back with a smile, "Well, that sounds amazing. I have to say I'm jealous. I've had dreams of men before. But nothing to this extent. Night after night, all the detail, and the feeling. It's pretty crazy." she said, then she leaned forward, a gleam in her eye. "I wonder if I can see who you'll dream about next!" she exclaimed excitedly, as she pulled out her cards, and began dealing.

I leaned forward excitedly, wondering if she'd be able to figure it out. If I'd get a headsup as to who my dream would be. Mira and Levy were almost as excited as I was and the three of us kept flashing each other pervy smiles, as we waited for Cana to finish.

A few minutes later, Cana suddenly laughed, "Oh my. Wow. You're in for a good dream tonight." she said, winking at me slyly.

I immediately leaned forward, my hand latching onto her wrist, "Who is it?" I asked, my voice almost cracking with the amount of excitement I was feeling.

Cana just laughed and shook her head. "Oh, you'll find out. All I'll say is this. Expect oral. Lot's and lot's of oral." then, with a laugh, she stood up, grabbing Mira as she did so, and pulling her to the bar so she could get more alcohol.

Levy sighed and turned to me, "Well, that was disappointing. I wonder if she'll tell me. Probably not, since she'd know I'd tell you." she said, with a pout, as she dropped her head to rest on her hands.

I looked over at her and shrugged, "Well, we can always get her back. Maybe by not giving her the dirty details tomorrow." I offered, a large defiant grin on my face.

Levy's face brightened and she nodded her head, "Oh, she'd die for sure. You know how much Cana loves her... men. She is so excited that you're turning as pervy as her." she said with a shake of her head and a laugh.

I giggled along, and then sighed, "I suppose I am turning into a bit of one. I mean, I'm barely even ashamed that so many men know I'm dreaming about them. I'm even flirting and drawing closer to a few. I have to admit, I never imagined something like this happening." I confided.

Levy nodded her head, "Who could? Well, you sure are lucky, Lu-Chan. But, now I have to go. Jet needs me for something today, so I have to find him. Take care, and I'll see you tomorrow."

I waved goodbye to Levy, and then looked around the guild, I needed to speak to a certain slayer. Before I could find the one I wanted to speak to though, another dropped into the seat beside me, "LUCE!" Natsu yelled with a grin.

I smiled back at him, "Hey Natsu. How are you doing?" I asked.

Natsu shrugged, "Good. When can we go on a job again?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Not sure. I'm all good on money for a couple months. So I don't need to go on one."

Natsu's expression darkened, and he slumped to the table, a sad pout on his face. I immediately felt bad, "I'm sorry Natsu."

Natsu turned a pouty expression towards me, "You just want to stay here and talk to Gajeel and Laxus some more." he muttered, his eyebrows furrowing in distaste.

I immediately frowned, "Yea, about that. I know you threw Gajeel into Laxus yesterday to stop me from talking to him. I didn't like that. If I want to talk to them, I can talk to them. I spend a lot of time with you Natsu. And, I promise I always will. You're my best friend and my partner, but you have to let me branch out, and make more friends, okay? You already know everyone here, you grew up with them, but I haven't. Don't you think I should get the chance to get to know my family without you interfering?" I asked.

Natsu bowed his head guiltily, knowing he was in the wrong, and then finally he looked up and nodded, "Okay, Luce. I'll try and leave you alone when you're with them." he promised, his eyes full of conviction.

I smiled to him, and leaned forward, giving him a quick hug. "Thanks Natsu. I appreciate it. So, since we're not going on a job today, what are you gonna do?" I asked.

Natsu tilted his head, "Happy wanted to go fishing, so we'll probably go do that. Maybe I'll stop by afterwards tonight. Happy will probably want to tell you all about the fish we caught. Is that okay?" he asked hesitantly.

I immediatly smiled and nodded my head enthusiastically. "Of course it is. You're welcome to come over almost anytime. I just don't like when you sneak into my bed with me. Or when you come in after I'm asleep. But, if I'm home and awake, and alone, you're of course welcome." I said with a smile.

Natsu grinned his wide toothy grin, and nodded, "Okay, see you later Luce!" he yelled, then he jumped up, and ran out of the guild, calling loudly for Happy as he left.

I watched him run off, a small smile on my face. He really was my best friend. My first real friend. The first person in a long time to actually genuinely care for me. Even if he always called me heavy, and got my name wrong. That was just him being him. Or, Happy being Happy.

Sighing, I turned my head, and resumed my search for Gajeel. This time finding him easily, sitting at the bar. Pretending he hadn't been just watching me. With a smirk, I got over and walked towards him, "Hey you!" I yelled, a little too loudly, as he winced slightly, lifting a shoulder towards his sensitive ears.

Turning towards me, he flashed me a quick dirty grin, and then he raised a studded brow to the seat beside him. I smirked back, and then sat beside him. "So, wanna know who I dreamt of last night?" I asked, a teasing smile on my face. At his lifted eyebrows, I continued, "A certain soul reaper named Ichigo." I said, unable to keep the grin from taking over my face.

Gajeel eyebrows somehow raised further, his face pulling momentarily into shock, and then lowering into distaste. "Stupid books." he growled, while turning away from me.

I laughed loudly, and tapped his shoulder, and when he didn't turn back towards me, I leaned forward, bringing my lips close to ear. "You wanna know what he asked me at the end of the dream?" I whispered, my voice lowering into what I hoped was a sexy whisper.

First his red eyes flicked over to me, taking in how close I was, the sultry sound of my tone, and then ever slow slowly, his head turned towards me, so we were almost cheek to cheek. He tilted his ear towards me, waiting for me to continue, and I grinned wildly. "He asked, Was I better than Gajeel?"

I sensed more than saw Gajeel stiffen, and then I heard his breath quicken, and he moved closer, his hair lightly brushing my cheek, stunning me with the softness of it. "And?" he asked, his voice low, rough, and impatient. An almost breathless quality lingering behind the one word.

I smiled again, and moved closer, my lips coming dangerously close to brushing against his earring studded ear. "And... I'll never tell." I whispered, my voice husky.

I drew back with a laugh, as Gajeel's face went flabbergasted, then angry. After a second, he stood up, his chair scraping across the floor, and he began walking away. Leaving me with a perfect view of his tight ass. Perfect. Just what I'd been waiting for.

With a quick maneuver, I had my whip out, and unfurled. And, then with a flick of my wrist, my whip was sailing forwards, smacking across Gajeel's ass with a resounding crack that left the entire guild speechless.

Gajeel went stock still. His body going rigid. Then, very slowly he turned to me, his red eyes glinting with.. anger? No... disbelief? Okay, maybe I wasn't too sure. But, instead of being afraid for my life, as any sane minded individual would be, I only grinned.

"I owed you one." I simply said, my eyes sparkling with glee.

Gajeel stood there for a moment, and then he turned, and with a single glare the entire guild went back to what they were doing, and then he was stalking towards me.

Intense red eyes captured mine, his piercings seeming to glint in the dim light of the guild hall. His face was mostly cast in shadow, but from what I could see, his face was drawn into a dark expression. But, I now knew for sure it wasn't anger. In fact. It seemed Gajeel was slightly turned on, if that intense, almost lustful look in his eyes was anything to go by.

As he moved closer, I found myself leaning back. I was in a territory way too dangerous. Sure, I enjoyed talking to him, and spending time with him. But. I didn't want more than that, I wasn't ready for that. Not now. And with the way his steps were fluidly taking him closer to me, and the fire in his eyes, I had a feeling that I may not be able to stop whatever was coming. And, with the way my body was heating up, I wondered if I wanted to resist it.

With a loud slam, Gajeel's hands planted on either side of the counter, capturing me in his arms. And then he stared, directly into my eyes. "Oh, Bunny Girl. You have no idea what kind of a game you're playing with me." he muttered, his low rough and rumbley tone making me want to whimper and clench my thighs in need.

He leaned forward, his lips dusting over my earlobe, "You've just woken the dragon, Bunny Girl." he murmured, and then I felt his teeth graze my ear, and the sound of him inhaling my scent. "I can smell how much you like this. I think what the little bunny needs is to be ravished by a real man, not some fake dream version. And this dragon, is always ready to ravish." he murmured, then he pulled away.

I stared at him with wide eyes, my face bright red, my heart beating rapidly, and erratically. What the hell do I even say to that? My body was screaming at me to say yes, Ravish me! But, my mind was still saying no. I was afraid though, that if I opened my mouth, the only thing to come across would be a needy whimper. And, that. I couldn't let him hear.

With a shake of my head, I pushed away the haze of my mind, and focused back on the man in front of me, looking at me with an overly smug smile, "Bunny Girl. You should see your face right now." he simply said, before turning and walking away, leaving me dumbfounded, and way past sexually frustrated.

Needing a moment to gather myself together, I hopped up from my seat, and walked quickly into the back hallway, enclosing myself safely inside the woman's bathroom. Leaning myself against the door, I lifted a hand and began fanning my overheated face. That man was just too damn hot, dangerous, and sexy as hell for his own, and my own good. If I kept playing my game with him, I was going to get in trouble.

Dropping my hand, I walked forward, turning the cold water on, and splashing my face, being careful not to smudge my make up. I was just drying my face when I heard the door open, and the heavy footsteps of someone joining me.

I gulped, worried that the newly awoken dragon was back, but when I turned my head, I found myself face to face with a totally different dragon. And yet. This one was just as dangerous. If not possibly moreso. After all, I had yet to see what this one was capable of, and my imagination was imagine very great things for him.

"L.. Laxus." I stammered, glancing around nervously at the empty bathroom. "This is the ladies room, what are you doing?" I asked.

Laxus frowned, and leaned back, settling his heavy frame against the door just as I had done a few short moments ago. "A fictional character?" he said slowly, before raising his storming blue eyes to me.

I gulped, and nodded, "Yes, it was. Helpful. For my writing. A sword fight." I said. My explanation short and halting. I was too frazzled from my encounter with Gajeel, and now this, another strong, powerful, and much too sexy man was in front of me. Wanting me to want him.

And yet, right now, he wasn't seeming that into me. Sure, he was here. But, he seemed angry slightly. Possibly hurt and put off. And I couldn't help but feel bad again. Like I had told him before, I couldn't control my dreams. But, this man had an ego that by far outweighed everyone else's here, and this was sure to be doing it harm.

Moving forward, I walked to the door, and then slumped against it beside him. Then, peeking up at him through my eyelashes, I watched for a moment as his strong jaw clenched, and flexed. Gritting his teeth. I frowned, and then lifted my hand to his arm. His thickly corded, tanned, and surprisingly smooth arm.

I slid my hand upwards, tracing the muscle of his forearm, stopping at the crook of his elbow, drawing his attention and face down towards me, and then I smiled, softly. "I may not be dreaming of you at night. But, you can be sure that you're taking up many of my thoughts during the day." I whispered, somehow not embarrassed by the fact that I was admitting I was attracted and into him.

He looked down at me, capturing me in the depths of the stormy seas that were his eyes, and then he nodded. "Good." he murmured, his voice as soft as mine.

I smiled again, and then leaned over, bumping my arm into his, and then settling there, leaning against him. "You have some competition though, it seems. Gajeel isn't giving up. And Natsu. Well..." I shrugged, and looked at him.

Laxus smirked, his eyes turning dark, "Oh, I can handle competition. So long as you keep me in the game, I'll keep fighting." he said, his eyes crinkling slightly as he smiled to me.

I returned his smile, and then my heart halted, as he lifted his hand, brushing it lightly over my cheekbone. Without realizing it, my eyes closed, and I leaned into his touch. His warm, almost feather light touch. The back of my mind again commented on how astounding it was that this big man could be so gentle, but I pushed it away, and instead focused on the moment.

Opening my eyes back up as his hand reached my neck, I looked up at him, finding him watching me with a look of earnest. His thumb again traced upwards over my cheekbone, but I didn't close my eyes this time, I was caught in his eyes.

His hand dropped down, landing on my hip, and he suddenly pulled me towards him, pressing my body tightly to his. And I didn't resist. I couldn't. He had me in some sort of weird spell, and all I could so was comply with what he wanted.

His head lowered, his blue eyes drawing closer, and I just watched, wide eyed. My eyes somehow taking in every detail of him. The texture of his spiked hair, the tight draw of his eyebrows, the firm set of his mouth. The soft, and tantalizingly close mouth. That was coming closer and closer.

My breathing stopped, and yet my heart raced. And then, he moved, tilting his head to brush his cheek past mine, and his teeth latched onto the same ear that Gajeel had earlier bitten. He pulled the lobe into his mouth, giving it the lightest suck, before flicking his tongue quickly over it and releasing.

Then he pulled away with a satisfied smirk. "If the iron dickhead gets to bite your ear. You better believe I'm going to too. After all. This is a fight, and I won't be left behind." he said, his eyes laughing as he watched me brighten like a ripe tomato.

Then he leaned back, "Did you want more?" he asked.

And before I could stop myself, I nodded. And then, my eyes went wider, and I instantly shook my head, "I mean. No. Not till. I have this all figured out." I stammered, my eyes watching him helplessly as he smirked, his eyes dancing with amusement.

Laxus smiled again, and then stepped forward, dropping an arm over my shoulder. "Come on Lucy. Don't hide that beautiful face in here anymore. I won't bother you anymore, and Gajeel already left. You should be safe." he said, surprising me with the nicety of his words.

I looked up at him as we exited the bathroom, and again lifted my hand to his arm. "You're never a bother, Laxus." I said simply, then I smiled brightly to him, and moved past him, entering the guild hall and walking to the bar, where I saw myself across from Mira.

As I sat down, my eyes trailed back towards Laxus, who had sat with his team. But, as if, and probably sensing my stare, he turned, and again surprised me by winking at me. Laxus Dreyar winked at me. I gulped, and smiled back, tilting my head in a small nod, and then I turned to Mira, "Mira, can I have a milkshake?" I asked.

The whitehead nodded, and set about getting my drink for me, and because I simply couldn't help myself, I snuck another stare at Laxus. But sadly, he was caught up listening to something Evergreen was saying. My eyes drifted over the table, glancing quickly at Freed who was smiling shortly, and then at Bixlow, who was laughing, his mouth open wide, and tongue hanging out.

I shook my head, and turned away. What an odd group they were. A prissy girl, a serious book smart guy, a total and complete pervert, and a serious, powerful, and possibly equally as perverted leader. Though, I suppose it wasn't much different from the oddity of my own team. A fire and ice wizard who fought constantly, an armored Sclass mage, and me. The bright and bubbly usually underestimated blonde.

Shrugging to myself, I turned back to Mira, who had set my drink down, "Thanks Mira." I said with a smile.

Mira nodded her head at me, but bustled away, busy with the lunch rush. I sighed, and dropped my head to the shake, sipping it slowly as my mind replayed the events of today. How could so much happen in just a short hour?

I sighed again as I recalled what Laxus said. He was willing to fight for me. Against Gajeel and Natsu, and whomever else decided to join the fight for my heart... But, was it really my heart that they were after, or were they just wanting to make my dream of them come true?

That was my issue. I didn't know who wanted me for me, and I needed to know that. But, that's why I was allowing them to talk to me, to tease me like they were. Because, each time they did, I was also able to grasp at small pieces of them that I never knew. That Laxus was gentle, and his eyes managed to hold a sincerity I'd never had guessed he was capable of. And Gajeel. He was fun. I never imagined that he could be fun. Both of them were surprising me. And I was loving it.

Standing up, I set my finished shake on the counter, and waving goodbye to everyone, I walked out of the guild. I was feeling tired. I hadn't gone far though when Gajeel rounded a corner, and grinned wickedly when he saw me. "Oi, Bunny Girl, heading home already?" he called.

I nodded my head, "Yup!"

He frowned and nodded, "Well, see you tomorrow." he said with a shrug, as he started past me.

But, reaching out my hand I stopped him. "Actually, didn't I promise you dinner in exchange for some sword fighting tips? How about tonight, come over around 7?" I asked.

Gajeel's eyebrows shot up, and a dirty look started to cross over his face, but I quickly shook my head. "No. Promise you will behave? No unleashing the dragon tonight." I said, my tone firm and unyielding.

Gajeel frowned, but nodded, "Alright Bunny. I'll see you at seven."

I nodded my head, and then continued forward. If I was going to be dealing with Gajeel tonight, I wanted to be awake, and refreshed. Which meant, I needed a nap. And okay. Maybe after all the sexually promising moments of this morning, I was ready for another dream...

* * *

I found herself standing in the middle of the street, the moon glowing iridescently over my head. A cool breeze picked up around me, whispering gently over my skin. My mostly bare skin. I sighed as I glanced down at myself, wondering just what my subconscious had dressed me in this time.

Well, at least it covered more than my last outfit, though not by much. And, this one was familiar to me. It was the outfit I'd warn the day I did that job at Fairy Hills. A laced corset, with the laces in front. Some short shorts, that were more panties than anything else. High boots, paws on my hands, and cat ears completed my ensemble.

Glancing around the empty streets, I frowned when I didn't recognize where I was. I was surrounded on all sides with unfamiliar buildings, apartment houses by the look of them. Unsure of what to do, and with no better plan, I began walking, my heels clicking rhythmically across the cobbled sidewalk. If this was like any other dream, then if I played along, my man would show up.

I hadn't gone far when I heard the footsteps of someone walking towards me, and then the faint outline of a figure gradually making itself known as it moved closer. My heart beat began to thump wildly. Who was it?

I managed to make out that the man was tall and lean, with broad shoulders. Squinting in the darkness, I tried to make out his head, there was something off with it. It looked like he had a ponytail or something.

Biting my lip slightly, as I leaned ever forward, I was suddenly surrounded with the sound of maniacal laughter, and then five small figures were rushing around me, swirling the air, and causing the evening chill to bite against me unpleasantly. Lifting my hands to my arms to brace against the chill, I continued to face the man approaching, now knowing who it was.

Bixlow face became clearer as he drew nearer, and I realized belatedly that the ponytail was the adornment on his helmet. When he caught sight of me, a slow grin spread over the lower half of his face, and he came to a standstill, arms crossing proudly over his chest.

"Cosplayer. Nice outfit." he said, amusement evident in his voice. "You heading somewhere?" he asked, his tongue sticking out to waggle in my direction.

I shifted, as my thoughts wound through my head. Bixlow huh. Well, she could see what Cana meant now about having a good time tonight. She had always secretly imagined Bixlow to be good in bed. He had that dirty air of confidence about him. And now, at least in this world of dreams, she would finally get to see the man and his outrageously tattooed tongue in action.

As I stood their watching him, contemplating my answer, I was suddenly hit with a feeling of playfulness, and before I could really think about my actions, I had begin slinking slowly forwards. My hips were swaying enticing from side to side, an action I knew Bixlow's eyes had to be watching, even if they were hidden behind his visored mask.

When I reached the man, still standing at ease in the street, I lifted a pawed hand, resting it on his shoulder, and then I leaned forward, dropping my back into a low arch, my tailed butt sticking out invitingly.

Looking up at him, through my dark fringe of battering eyelashes, I smiled, slow and sensual. "Just waiting for you." I murmured, before leaning towards him, pressing my nose to his chest lightly and nuzzling.

I heard the man suck in a harsh breath, and then his body stiffen. "What are you doing, Cosplayer?" he breathed, his breath fanning over my hair.

I looked up at him again, and then grinned. Moving around him, I circled him slowly, his head turning as far as it could to follow my movements. When I reached the front of him again, I raised my eyebrows, "Hopefully you... and soon." I murmured, before stepping closer, and pressing my lithe body against his. I tilted my head upwards, and again nuzzled him, this time in the neck, and then my tongue darted out, sneaking the smallest taste of him. I hummed in pleasure as I pulled my head away. He tasted good.

Another harsh breath, and then his hands very slowly, almost hesitantly touched my waist. A nervous laugh followed, as he glanced down at me, "You feeling alright, Cosplayer?" he asked, his voice sounding deep, and I knew he was losing his control.

Nodding my head, I continued to ensnare him with my gaze, or I hoped I was, I really couldn't tell thanks to his damn visor. "I'm feeling fine. Great actually. Though, I have a feeling I'll be feeling so much better in a few minutes."

Then man in front of me stiffened even more, and his hands tightened slightly on my waist, "Cosplayer?" he questioned.

I frowned, and then ground my body against him, showing him I was not joking, that I was dead serious, then I looked up, and winked. "Come on Bix. I dressed up just for you. And, I'm dieing to know if your tongue is as good in real life as it is in my imagination."

Like a string pulled too tight, Bixlow snapped. His hands suddenly gripped my waist in a iron like hold, and I was lifted. My legs wound around his waist, and we were moving, but not in the direction I thought we'd go.

I was suddenly pressed harshly against a brick wall, and then his mouth was on me, sliding across my chest, the tongue leaving a trail like fire. And then, somehow, he managed to nose his way under my brassiere, his tongue finding my pebbled tip with an efficiency only gained through practice.

I gasped aloud, as he circled it once before capturing the tip between lips that were soft, and somehow yielding. He began a slow suck, drawing me lightly in and out, his tongue following his progress with upturned sweeps, and feather light flicks.

A loud groan emanated up my throat, as I pushed my breasts out, begging him for more, begging him to take me further. But, as quick as his attack came, it was over, and I was set down. Left to breathe heavily against the wall.

Bixlow took a step back, and smirked proudly at my countenance. I was so clearly hot and bothered, and absolutely aroused by just that fifteen second stimulation session. Holy talented tongue, my fevered mind thought slowly.

Lowering my eyes, I swept them over his body, wanting, no. Needing him to come closer, to give me more. Lifting my eyes again, I raised them to his.. Or rather, his visor. Then tilting my head, I hooked a paw at him, beckoning him to come at me again.

His grin widened, and his tongue swept out, but before he could take a step, that playful surge was back. With wide eyes, I let out a giggle. And running forward, I tapped his shoulder. His face followed my movement, watching me closely, likely trying to figure out what the hell I was doing, but even I didn't know an answer to that.

My dream controlled body suddenly leapt into the air, and within seconds I was atop him, straddling his back, as he braced himself for my added weight. When I was fully settled, in perfect piggyback position, I leaned around him, smirking playfully. "Take me home, Bixlow. Then you can ravish me more with that oh so sinfully wicked tongue of yours." I said, my voice somehow purring out the words.

He grinned then, and his head tilted, coming just close enough so his tongue could lash out and trace quickly over my lips. "I like the sound of that, Cosplayer." then his grin widened, and he dipped his head, his body lowering and tensing, "Hang tight." he offered quickly, before he jumped.

I yelped and clasped my arms around him tighter as his babies suddenly moved into formation, and then Bixlow was atop them, as we rose out over the rooftops. The flight was short and quick. He stopped when we hovering just outside a large open window. His hand lifted to my arm, and he took a strong hold of it, and then two of his babies separated from the rest, forming small stepping stones for me to walk to the window. The window that was five stories up.

Gulping nervously, my foot lightly clicked onto the first one. The totem didn't move an inch, it stayed completely stable. Feeling a slight bit better, and with the protective hold Bixlow had on my arm, I finished the short walk around him, and then slid into the window, dropping down into what seemed to be Bixlow's bedroom.

The man himself stepped off his totems and followed me inside, his body rubbing torturously against my own, before slipping around me. His totems found their way to a desk, where they all settled. Facing the bed.

I frowned, and moved towards them, grasping each one and turning it away, before I turned to a now laughing his head off Bixlow. I just shrugged. I had no idea if they could see me, or sense me. I really knew nothing about this man's magic, or the man himself. But, who needed to. This was just a dream. A hopefully raunchy and erotic one.

Lifting his thumb up, Bixlow jerked it to the bed, "Hop on Cosplayer." he said, his voice promising me delightful things.

I immediately scurried over, jumping up, and then bouncing across the mattress, only to turn and kneel in the center, watching him, waiting. "Are you gonna keep the visor on?" I asked, curious.

Bixlow shrugged, "Want me to?"

I tilted my head, unsure. In one way, I wanted to see the face of the man pleasuring me, but in another sense, the visor appealed to me. Like, if I couldn't see him, he couldn't see me, and I could just let loose and go crazy, with no thoughts as to how I looked. Plus, he was kinda sexy with it, and soon, he'd be wearing no clothes, nothing but the visor, and that thought, immediately sent heat straight to my core.

Nodding my head, I quirked my lip at him, "Yea, you look sexy with it." I answered, grinning fully, when a widespread smirk flit across his face.

Bixlow reached for the hem of his shirt as he walked towards me, pulling it up and over his helmet as he drew closer. He dropped it to the floor, and I stared openmouthed at his abs. His rock hard pecs, and those abs. They rippled with every movement. Clenching, and releasing, as his hands tugged at his pants, dropping them to the ground.

My eyes hazily followed the movement of his hands, watching in an almost stupor as he grasped the band of his tight boxer briefs. And then, quicker than my suddenly too slow eyes could follow, the fabric was gone, and I was gifted with the delightful sight of a fully erect, thick and throbbing cock. No doubt my shameless eye fucking being what brought him to that state.

My tongue darted out, licking at my dry lips. My heart was beating frantically, so loud in the silent room. I sucked in a light breath as Bixlow continued to stand there, staring at me in nothing but his visor. Waiting for something, but I was unsure what.

Hesitantly, I lifted my hand to the laces of my brassiere, and began tugging them. A twitch of his cock, and I knew I had it right. He wanted me to strip for him. Gaining confidence from his reaction, I continued, unlacing myself as I watched him with seductive, wanting eyes.

My eyes stayed on him, running up and down his body, boldly taking in every inch of him. Wishing it was my hands running over the tanned skin, my patience only lasting because I knew that soon the wish would be fulfilled.

As I finished the laces, I playfully glanced at his visor, and then, I gave one last tug, and it fell free, leaving my chest bare. Another smile lit my face as I heard him suck in a breath, his hands twitching slightly, but he withheld himself, waiting for me to finish.

Dropping my hands, I ran them slowly over my my hips, bringing them to the top of my shorts, and pulling slowly. My thumbs hooked into my panties, in order to pull it all off at once, my patience nearing it's end. I was so turned on, so incredibly hot for him, I didn't think I could wait another second. I didn't want to wait another second.

The clothing slipped from my limps, leaving me in just my boots and cat ears, but as I reached to remove them, Bixlow shook his head, "Those stay." he murmured, his voice low, and gravelly.

He stepped forward then, and clasped my boots, right around my ankle, and he tugged, spreading my legs easily for him. His body dipped onto the bed, and he settled atop me, pressing my back into the mattress with his weight.

I tilted my head, looking straight into where his eyes would be had he not been wearing the visor, and I watched, through hooded eyes, as he lowered. His lips touched me. The lightest graze, and I about died from the way my body responded.

A loud moan shot from my lips, and unable to help or stop myself, I reached up, locking my hands around his head, and I smashed his lips to mine. He responded immediately, his lips eagerly opening and allowing his tongue out to slide against my own.

His tongue was a gentle caress one minute and the next second it tempestuously moving in wild circles around my own. Drawing me tighter than a bow string, only to soothe me back down with gentle maneuvers, and teasing touches.

My body was lighting up, the fire within raging. My muscles were already screaming for release, and all he was doing was kissing me. How was it possible that his kiss could be this searing?

I whimpered, a loud and almost pitiful whimper, when his lips left my mouth, the action leaving me feeling bereft. But only seconds later, that tongue was laving it's blazing trail down my body.

I arched, and wriggled. My body lifting, and contorting, as he somehow found every sweet spot. Every sensitive piece of skin on my body was traced and teased, till I was nothing but a moaning, straining with need mess.

And then, my senses came alive, blazing with a fire so hot, Natsu would be shamed. His tongue traced my slit, and flicked out over my clit, and just like that, I was undone. I unraveled with a scream, my orgasm thrashing through me. From a single tongue flick.

I didn't have to look at Bixlow to know he was grinning wickedly, and I didn't have to look to know he wasn't done. He was still there, resting between my legs, his breath puffing out over my feminine lips, cooling them, readying them for another round.

Seconds after my body stopped shaking, I felt his hands slide up my thighs, traveling upwards, until his thumbs were parting me. Glancing downwards, I saw only his the top of his helmet, and the tip his tongue, descending into me. It was in a word, erotic.

It was everything I imagined it to be.

His tongue speared into me, diving into my interior, and I arched, my mouth opening in a silent scream, as he began pressing it in and out, licking me whole. His lips tracing over me, up and down me.

Groans, and grunts lit the air around as Bixlow let loose the sounds of his pleasure. He was loving every minute of this, I just knew it. He had to love it. You didn't get this good at something if you didn't enjoy it.

His tongue continued it's treatment of me, plunging into me, and then tracing upwards, swirling around my clit, taking it captive in it's mouth for a slow suck, and then repeating. Over and over, and I again wound up. My muscles were so tight. My body quivering with need. My hands fisted in the sheets. My head rolled backwards.

His tongue danced upwards, on a final trail, and when the tip reached the peak of my bundle of nerves, I convulsed. My arms shot out from my sides, grasping at everything and nothing, as I screamed my pleasure to the heavens, white hot flames rolling through my body, alighting every nerve.

With a final shudder, my body stopped it's convulsing. And I lay there, breathing deeply and harshly, too weak to move, or do anything, but it seemed I didn't have to.

Bixlow shifted slightly, spreading my legs further. His hands moving to run down the length of my thigh, before grasping my hips. I glanced over at him, and gasped. More heat burned through me as the sight of his face, moistened with my wetness filled my vision.

He dipped his head towards mine, and slanted his lips over my own, again taking my mouth in a fiery kiss. I moaned at his taste, mixed with my own. It was so good. He was so good. Too good.

As he pulled away from my lips, a breathy sigh escaped, and then he was shifting. I felt him position himself between my legs, and then with a quick thrust, he fully seated himself inside of me.

I gasped as my walls stretched, accommodating him perfectly, and my back arched out, my chest pressing tightly to his. With a low, almost growl like groan, Bixlow began moving himself in and out of me. Slow at first, as he got to know me, finding my sweet spots with slow careful thrusts.

Just as I was about to open my mouth, and beg for more, his hips snapped back, and he began thrusting into me with force, his jaw clenched and brow furrowed in concentration. I threw my head back, almost constants moans and whimpers escaping my mouth, as my hips and body began rising, meeting his thrusts with ones of my own.

My body began trembling, as his thrusts somehow picked up both in force and speed. I was so close to reaching my orgasm, and based on Bixlows face, and the erratic pace he had set, I knew he was too.

Bixlow's helmet suddenly lowered, the cool metal touching my temple, a stark contrast to the heated touch of our bodies. His tongue flicked out, rubbing along the shell of my ear, and then he whispered, in a voice so low, and almost desperate, "Come for me, Cosplayer. Let me hear you scream."

My mind and body fragmented, everything going completely blank, before an explosion of color and feeling shot through me, and I knew I was screaming, screaming his name loudly, but I couldn't even hear it over the sound of my heart beating, and the blood pounding through my body.

As I slowly came back to myself, my eyes hazily blinked open, and I became aware of Bixlow's head resting on my chest, the metal a welcome relief. I sighed, and gently pressed my hand down, touching his shoulder gently.

Bixlow looked up at me, giving me a lazy smile. Before suddenly, he paled. "Shit. Laxus is going to kill me."

**And Bixlow's turn! Man, I love that man! He is... sinfully sexy. Lol. And, a little self promotion in here. I will be continuing my Bixlu one shot, Soul Spirit, and turning it into a story. So, keep your eyes open for it, and if you like the pairing, but havent read the story, then please do. I am going to reedit the first chapter though, and then repost it. But, I wont change much in it. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and look to Leoslady4ever for the next awesome chapter;)**

**Death. **


	15. Welcome to the Jungle

**A/N**

**The Fifteenth chapter is now up on Leoslady4ever's page, check it out, and Enjoy! **

**"Welcome to the Jungle" **

**I hope you guys are having as much fun with this as I am. :)**

**fanfiction . net **** /s/9465072/15/ My-Dream-of-You-and-You-and-You**

******Remove the spaces:)**


End file.
